Socially Acceptable Behaviour
by ichbin
Summary: Niles and CC must behave in public. Set around Maggie's Wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Ok, definitely more risqué than my first one. Not for faint of heart. There will be another chapter, just not sure when.

"So I'll pick you up at 4 this afternoon, ok?" Niles said as he leaned in to kiss CC. CC kissed him back and then put her arms around his neck.

"You, in a room full of stuffy butlers, unable to show any emotion? I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she smirked.

"Remember, behave. Our usual banter is totally unacceptable at this event."

"Oh, I can do proper society. I was raised it in remember? It's you that needs to behave, Bell Boy."

"Me? … You know very well…argh… this is exactly what CAN'T happen tonight ok?" Niles looked at her with a pleading look.

"Don't worry Niles, I won't embarrass you…too much!" she added and quickly headed back into the bathroom.

Niles chuckled as he watched her go. God how he enjoyed being with her. And even if they had to be more reserved tonight, he was happy to have her on his arm and with him for the evening.

Niles and CC were sitting next to each at the formal dinner. They were listening to Mr. Abrahams, the head of the New York Butler association, give his annual speech about the profession and how it had been taken for granted. Even though Nile's agreed with him, he found the whole thing quite dull. In fact, he was almost falling asleep and likely would have if a hand hadn't just lightly brushed the inside of his thigh.

He looked over at CC, who showed no emotion on her face and seemed to be totally engrossed in the speaker.

Her hand was now resting on the top of his thigh, applying just a little pressure and starting to generate a little heat. "What is she up to?" he thought. And just like that, her hand was gone. He missed the contact immediately. He focused on the closing remarks of the speaker and was happy that it only lasted a few more minutes.

When Mr. Abrahams had finished, he came back to sit at the table where Niles and CC were (being the Sheffield butler did have some importance in the town, but it did mean that Niles had to be on his very best behaviour).

"So Niles, who is this lovely lady?" Mr. Abrahams asked.

"CC Bab-_**cock**_!" Niles answered, his voice a little contorted. The reason for his change of pitch was that at the same time as he had said her name, CC had very quickly slid her hand to the very part of Nile's anatomy that the last syllable in her name described.

"Babcock? As in Sheffield-Babcock Productions?" inquire Mr. Abrahams.

"Yes. Exactly as in Sheffield-Babcock Productions." CC answered. She quickly looked over at Niles, and he gave a clear "Let go" look. She chose to ignore him and kept her hand right where it was.

"I'm a big fan of your work. I loved Yetta's Letters. What are you working on now?"

"Well, we have started working on " said CC. She continued to describe the latest project her and Max were working on. Niles was having a hard time concentrating on what CC was telling Mr. Abrahams, because of the delicious pressure she was exerting with her hand. It was slow and deliberate and it was driving him wild.

"Well, that's exiting isn't it Niles?...Niles?"

"Exciting ..sir?" Niles coughed a bit, trying to shift out of CC's grasp, but she would have none of it. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention as I should. What is it that is exciting?"

"Oh Niles, " said CC. " I was just telling Mr. Abrahams about the possibility of moving out to California for the sitcom with Maxwell."

"Oh yes, that is _exciting._" Again, CC timed herself with Nile's words and increased the pressure just as he said exciting, making it sound like "Ex-sigh-TING".

"Really Niles, what's wrong with you?" Mr. Abrahams inquired.

Niles coughed, "just have a little tickle sir". CC just smiled at him. The fact that she let nothing on was really starting to irritate him, but it was hard to be angry when he was…well…hard. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with what CC was doing to him, and he wondered what, exactly, she was trying to prove. On some level though, it felt so good and the possibility of getting caught turned him on so much that he didn't much care. He really just wondered what excuse he could use to get him out of the rest of the dinner so he could finish what his lovely lady had started.

"So tell me Niles, I hear that you've started writing yourself. How is that coming along for you?"

"Oh, it's going … well" he sighed a bit, and shifted again. "I hope to have something ready soon"

"Yes, we can't wait for you to be ready" CC almost purred. "I know how long you've wanted to get some…work out there in the public…where everyone can see…your amazing talent" She increased the pressure and the rhythm of her caresses as she spoke, and Niles could feel his control slipping.

"I think they're playing our song, DARLING, shall we?" Niles didn't really wait for a reply, but stood up quickly and took CC by the elbow. He didn't stop at the dance floor though, he marched them both out through the French doors that led to the terrace. He didn't stop until they were just outside the reach of the light from the party.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, so close to her face that she could smell the garlic sauce that he had eaten.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" CC whispered, her hand already back on her prize.

"Why you minx. You told me you would be on your best behaviour."

"I am. Don't you like it?" she pouted. He hated when she pouted. Mostly because her bottom lip became so tantalizing when she did that, and he could never resist it. Tonight was no different, he felt overwhelmed by his need to claim those lips, and so he did.

CC kissed him back, passionately and without restraint. She grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer, her mouth demanding access. After 20 years of insults, she still didn't quite understand where all the heat that they generated came from, but she hoped it would never go away. Actually, when she could form lucid thoughts, and now was not one of those times, she knew that what they had was special and enduring, and that it was because of those 20 years that lightning bolts would shoot out of their fingers when they touched.

"Oh God, Niles" she moaned as his lips travelled down her neck. His right hand grazed her nipple and she arched her back pressing herself further into him. He ran his other hand down to the edge of her dress and started bunching it up to get access to her thighs.

"Babcock…just what were you thinking?" he growled as his hand reached her heat without interference.

"Not thinking. Hoping. Wishing. Desiring…" CC grabbed Niles' rear and squeezed.

"Oh CC…I don't know if I can wait…"

"Then don't." She was serious. She moved back a few feet and leaned against the rock wall. Pulling on his belt, she unbuckled it and started to unzip his pants. She looked back up at him with pure lust in her eyes "Take me Niles. "

That was all the invitation he needed. He grabbed the hem of her dress and hiked it up over her hips, and thanks to CC's quick work on his pants, his arousal was already freed and buried deep inside her before either one knew what hit them.

CC wrapped her legs around his hips and arched her back to make her breasts more accessible. Niles nuzzled them through her dress, slightly frustrated that he could not touch the delicate skin directly. She pulled at his neck, wanting him to kiss her, needing him so much it hurt.

As his thrusts became more frenzied, she felt that familiar feeling start in her toes and knew she was close. She squeezed him more intimately as their tongues duelled and felt herself go over. Niles couldn't hold back any longer and with one last push, he almost shouted her name as he released himself into her.

They both held on to each other as their breath returned to normal, she caressed his hair and nape, while he ran his hands down her sides and back. Gently, Niles eased CC down and helped her adjust her dress. He tucked his shirt back into his pants and put his belt back on. He then took her into his arms and held her close.

"My God, I love you woman."

"I love you too, Niles" CC gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and took his hand to lead him back to the banquet.

Mr. Abrahams looked up as they sat down. "Oh there you are. Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"Very good." Niles answered, sharing a knowing look with CC.

"Yes, Niles is an excellent…dancer. I love it when he dips me." CC added, with such nuance that Niles could feel a slight blush creep across his ears and face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Very different pace than the first chapter, but this popped into my head and it just seemed to fit here. First ever song-fic, hope you like it.

**Chapter 2**

**Later that night**

They walked into the penthouse hand in hand.

"That was some evening, Love." Niles sighed as he draped his coat over the back of the couch. He turned to take CC's wrap.

"What's the matter? You sound almost…sad." CC looked at him with concern.

"I am a bit, actually."

"Why?" CC was concerned. Had she really gone too far? Was he upset with her? "Are you upset or disappointed about our little adventure on the terrace?" She looked into his eyes, and quickly away. She thought he had enjoyed it as much as she had.

"Wh-at? No. Not at all." He picked up her chin and made sure to keep her eyes locked to his. "You could **never **disappoint me. And I'll **_never _**be upset about you showing me just how **_passionate _**I've always known you were." He gave her a light kiss on the lips to seal his promise.

Greatly reassured and yet even more confused, CC continued "Then what is it? What's wrong?"

"I didn't get to dance with you. I mean, I really, _REALLY_ liked what we did instead of dancing " he said, winking at her, " but I was so looking forward to dancing with you."

As she listened to him, CC's heart grew. She knew she loved him, and she couldn't deny they were great together, however she wondered if she would ever cease to be amazed by him.

"Well…I have a stereo, and we could move the couch over to the wall there and create our own little dance floor."

She saw in his eyes that he liked the idea as the sadness was immediately replaced by joy. She barely had time to get out of the way before the couch started shifting towards the corner of the room.

"Hey watch it, Bell Boy. I won't be able to dance if you break my neck!"

"Oh shut up you silly witch. Now go and pick something we can move to." He was definitely back!

"Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh!"

Niles had finished moving the sofa and was enjoying the view she offered as she leaned over her CD collection. He lingered a few more seconds and then started on setting the mood.

"Got it!" she said snapping her fingers, and put the CD in. Niles had lit a few candles and dimmed the lights when she had chosen the track. He watched her glide across the floor to him singing the first verse softly:

_**There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one**_

He took her in his arms and she kept singing looking into his eyes

_**When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun**_

He kissed her lovingly and held her close, like he was trying to chase the cloud away. He knew the song well, and took up the next verse in his deep baritone voice:

_**I need to tell you  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay**_

She smiled at him, knowing that even though these were someone else's words, Niles meant every one of them. They sang the chorus together, and to each other:

_**And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight**_

Niles made CC twirl and caught her for the next line:

_**With a smile  
You pull the deepest secrets from my heart**_

She looked at him, knowing that there was so much within her that she still had to figure out and loved that she could tell him thanks to the song:

_**In all honesty  
I'm speechless and I don't know where to start**_

Niles understood. He always did.

And as the chorus repeated, he danced with the love of his life across the makeshift dance floor, holding her close and enjoyed every minute of it.

** The song is "Something about the way you look tonight" by Elton John, album "The Big Picture".

A/N: I will hopefully have the next chapter up in the next few days. So keep an eye out! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Niles and CC are seeing each other very regularly, and are still keeping their relationship a secret. A quick morning hello turns to something more...

* * *

"Hello, Hello" CC chimed as she entered the mansion. No one answered. _Now that's strange_, she thought. She headed to the kitchen first, as she had for the past few weeks, before going to the office. She needed her morning fix, and usually enjoyed a coffee as well.

As she came through the swinging door she stopped dead in her tracks. Niles was taking something out of the oven. However delicious whatever he was making would be, it didn't beat the scrumptious view she had of his rear in that position. She glanced around the room quickly to see if there were any other people to mind for, and seeing the coast was clear, let out an appreciative "My, that looks good".

"I should hope so." Niles answered, a smile forming on his lips as he recognized and turned towards the voice behind him. "This upside down cake takes some skill to put together".

"I wasn't talking about the cake" she replied in a sultry voice, heading towards him.

"What were you…Oh…me?" he added, a bit surprised, a bit embarrassed and very happy.

"Yep"

He quickly put the cake on the rack on the stove and scooped CC up in his arms for a heated kiss.

"So I look good to you, hmm?" Niles smirked. "Guess you're not too bored with this old butler then?"

"Never. You?"

"Well, you're not a boring old butler, but you've got the boring and old parts down, so that'll do."

She hit him playfully on the arm, pretending to be mad, but it didn't last very long. He had stayed over last night, but had been gone when she awoke and she had been thinking of nothing but his embrace the whole way over. She leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged him tighter.

"You ok?" he asked softly, enjoying the cuddle as much as she did.

"Now I am."

They stayed that way a few minutes and then started swaying to the music playing on the radio that Niles had been listening to. He reached over and turned it up a bit, but he didn't really pay attention to what was playing.

He kissed her neck. She moaned.

She nibbled at his ear. He growled.

He kissed her fiercely and pulled her head towards him.

She rotated her hips a bit to show him how much she was enjoying herself and felt just how much he was too.

They were so engrossed and enflamed by the passion that when Nile's grabbed her arm and pushed her down to crouch on the kitchen floor in between the oven and the counter, she had no idea what was going on and started protesting "What the …" but he just put his hand over her mouth and prayed she would be quiet.

"I tell you Maxwell, I've had to go out to the store three times this week just to buy chocolate syrup…and Ma hasn't even been here!"

"I know Fran, I know. But I can't discuss it with him, I can't. Just imagining him with those toppings in his hand and him saying _"I've got something in my room"_ gives me the chills".

Both Niles and CC's eyes got big as they listened to their two best friends discuss just how much they knew about their relationship.

"Yes well, think about how I feel?" Fran whined, as she reached into the fridge for some ice cream. "My best friend is finally getting some and he's not sharing with me!" Max looked at her with a shocked look. She looked back at him "Wh-at?" Max raised his eyebrow. "Not THAT! I mean he's not sharing __the details__. What you're thinking is … well …"

"A fantasy of mine?" Maxwell said softly.

Both Niles and CC were startled by that. Niles felt jealousy rise immediately and CC was flattered, but they both stayed where they were to not give themselves away.

"Fantasy? Me, and…and… Miss Babcock?" Fran was completely stunned. She almost dropped the ice-cream…almost.

"I just meant you and another woman…I hadn't really thought about you and CC, but now that you bring it up." He gave her a sultry smile and moved in closer to her.

"I brought it up?"

"I'm just kidding Fran. Although I must admit, now that I think about it," Maxwell put on a dreamy look and pretended to be fantasizing "I definitely don't mind thinking about you and CC together instead of her and Niles…" he did a little shake of his shoulders, the thought giving him the creeps.

"Let's just change the subject Mister. I'm already in a threesome" she deadpanned, pointing to her belly " and that's enough for me!" She brought a spoonful of ice-cream to her mouth and savored it.

Max looked at her with puppy dog eyes "What about me?"

"You?" she fed him a spoonful of ice-cream. She gasped a little as his tongue darted out to catch a little dribble of the sweet confection on the corner of his mouth. "You…could convince me to try a foursome." She kissed the spot where the ice-cream had been.

Max kissed her back. "Oh Fran. Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her back against the kitchen counter.

Niles and CC started feeling a bit uncomfortable as the sounds of love coming from the other side of the island started to get more and more passionate. However, there was no way to get out of there without getting caught, and that would lead to much more embarrassing situation.

CC wondered why Niles had pulled her down, instead of just pretending like they had been talking in the kitchen like usual. Her legs were getting cramped up and she was not all that happy about having heard what she had heard between Max and Nanny Fine. She didn't how they would be able to get out of there before things got even more uncomfortable for all of them.

Niles was actually having mixed feelings about the whole situation. He hadn't liked eavesdropping on the conversation between Mr and Mrs. Sheffield (yes, out of character, it actually surprised him) but when they had started joking about CC and Mrs. Sheffield, well, the idea had taken root and he had found that, like Max, the idea had its allure. That, and given what he had just been doing before they walked in moments ago, did little to douse the flame for him. Now how was he going to get him and CC out of this so he could get into something else?

"Oh Max" Fran moaned. "Let's take this upstairs and make this foursome official!"

Max did not need to be asked twice. He easily picked up his wife and headed up to their room. Niles shuffled CC around the corner of the island at the same time as Max got to the stairs. Only when they heard the bedroom door shut upstairs did they stand up and look at each other.

"Well" CC said, "that was … "

"Interesting? "

"Uncomfortable was more the word I was looking for."

"Really? I was sure I heard you gasp when Max was talking about his fantasy."

"You wish! Don't hold your breath, Butler Boy, Maxwell may be into Nanny Fine, but I'm not."

"Well, I must say that the idea does have a certain appeal. Even if it is just a fantasy.." He gave her a smoldering look.

The whole thing was plain silly to her. She pictured it for a brief second, and burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Niles asked

"I just thought, I mean, how would that work? The four of us up in Max's room, you and him with cigars in hand watching me and Nanny Fine go at it?" She laughed louder.

"That is pretty funny." Niles joined in the laughter. "But actually, I had envisioned the jacuzzi as the setting…and Max was definitely not in the picture." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. She stopped laughing, but couldn't keep the smile off her face at her earlier thought.

"So, you've thought of this before? Or did you seriously just come up with that?"

"Well, I only put Fran's face on the other woman when Max brought it up, but yes, I have had fantasies of you and me and another lady before."

"You have, have you?" She looked deep into his eyes. "Well, I'm not saying yes right now…and I won't say no outright…but maybe someday…after I've had my fill…" she punctuated that with a very passionate kiss "we can talk about the possibility." He couldn't hide the smile that that thought created. " But definitely not Fran… I have a penchant for reddish-blondes" she smirked, he gasped, and they raced upstairs before another interruption kept them from each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Setting up the next social situation

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Planning for Friday  
**

"Maxwell, I just wanted to remind you that I'll be leaving at lunch on Friday" CC said.

"Hmm?" Maxwell replied, barely looking up from the paperwork on his desk "Is that this Friday? It's that reunion you mentioned right?"

"Yes, the one you refused to accompany me to?"

"Well, I am married now, CC." Maxwell was indignant.

"I asked you to take me to the reunion Maxwell," she answered, just as hotly, and then added " not sleep with me."

Niles had arrived just as she finished that sentence.

"Thank goodness, right Sir?" He smirked. "Imagine spending the night with**_ that_**!?"

Maxwell looked from one to the other and saw the look that crossed their faces as they did, in fact, let themselves imagine the very thing, and he .shuddered at the thought.

"See, he shuddered!" Niles stated triumphantly!

Seeing the hurt look on CC's face, Maxwell quickly replied "Nonsense Niles, I just got a shiver. Can't you turn off that blasted air conditioning?"

"Nice save, sir" Niles muttered under his breath. Although he had set her up, he didn't enjoy anyone else insulting his lady. He winked at CC as he left the room, and although she smiled in return, he saw that she was affected by Maxwell's reaction.

As soon as Niles was out of earshot, CC looked at Maxwell, who had returned to his work, and said "Am I that repulsive to you Maxwell, that the very thought of being intimate with me makes you shudder in disgust?"

"Wh-at? I told you, it was the air conditioning CC."

"Right, and I'm in direct line for the throne."

Maxwell came around the desk. "Ok, you're right, it wasn't the air conditioning that made me shudder. Niles' comment just set off my imagination and the image that came up is what made me shudder, not you."

"Niles says _Imaging spending the night with that_, pointing to me, and you get an image in your head that makes you shudder and you expect me to believe that it had nothing to do with me? Frankly Maxwell, I'd have to be an idiot to buy that story."

Maxwell groaned, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by giving her the details of the image that he had had, since she hadn't openly shared the fact that she was seeing Niles yet, but he also couldn't have her thinking that he found her anything less than beautiful. Truth be told, Maxwell had always admired CC's beauty, grace and poise. She was a remarkable women, too much woman for him in fact. He knew that even though the thought made him wince, Niles was much better suited for the hellcat that was his business partner.

He took her hand in his and caught her eye. "Ok, I'll admit, the image that came to mind had you in it, but it had nothing to do with you being repulsive. In fact, quite the opposite, it was steamy, sexy and hot. That's what made me shudder…from excitement, not repulsion. Niles is the one that labeled it negatively." He stood up, taking her with him. "Now, if you ever let on to Nile's that I said that, I will deny every word!" He smiled warmly at her.

Seeing her smile back, he hoped that he had salvaged the situation.

"Are you ok CC?...Are _we _ok?"

CC had listened to his description of her and felt that he was telling the truth. She also knew that there was more to the whole thing than he had let on, but she was ok with the way the situation now was between them…and she had ammo she could use at a later date if she needed.

"Yes Maxwell, we are ok. Thank you for explaining that to me. Now, you're sure that you won't reconsider accompanying me on Friday night? I promise to be on my best behaviour and only introduce you as the soon to be divorced Broadway producer."

He saw from her smile that she was only kidding about the last part.

"Thank you for the invitation CC, but I still feel that it would be highly inappropriate for me to take you out while my very pregnant wife stayed home. "

Fran walked in at that moment as well.

"Oh, I couldn't agree with you more, Sweety. But if you did go, you're very pregnant wife would most definitely not stay home, as she might just have to find herself a very _available_ **JEWISH **professional to show her a good time for the evening." She winked at Max when she said Jewish.

"It's settled then," Maxwell concurred, taking Fran into his lap "I'm staying right here." He kissed his wife and looked at CC. "Why don't you ask Niles to go with you, he's been able to bail you out on such occasions before?"

"Oh yes, I had already asked him, you know, as a backup, in case a better offer didn't come up before Friday. In fact, I think I'll go check and make sure that he hasn't signed up for some silly Butler Bowling or something and confirm what time he'll pick me up."

When she had left the office, shutting the door behind her as she had grown used to doing since Fran and Max had gotten married, Maxwell pulled his wife closer into his arms.

"Backup plan my foot" he murmured before nuzzling her ear.

"What was that?" Fran asked.

"I'm just saying that CC isn't asking Niles as a backup, she really wants to go with him. But she won't admit that, so instead, she makes up this whole scenario, and even asks me to go again, just so she can "settle" for Niles."

"I know, Niles has been kvetching that his Friday night has again been ruined by the wicked witch of the East. They are sooo transparent."

"When do you think they'll actually tell us what is going on?"

"With those two, who knows, but I'm happy for 'em. Niles has a spring in his step that only comes from… well…coming! HA HA! " And they both laughed at that one, soon forgetting about their friends' follies and losing themselves to each other.

* * *

CC walked into the kitchen and came up behind Niles, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind.

"I told you, Mrs Sheffield, I don't offer those kinds of services."

"That's not what CC tells me " she answered, in her best nasal voice "She says something about a Jacuzzi?"

Niles turned around quickly and shushed her with a kiss. "Woman" he growled. She welcomed the kiss, it was what she had come after in the first place.

Niles pulled away "Are you ok?" he searched her eyes.

"Yes. I'm actually better than ok." Seeing only calm and happiness reflected back at him, he believed her.

"You are, aren't you?"

"Yes. I get to take you to my reunion on Friday night, and Max told me he finds me exciting and sexy!" Niles eyes went wide. "And now, that look on your face makes it a_ very good day_!" She laughed her sultry laugh.

"Max finds you exciting and sexy?! Just how did you manage to get him to say that?" Niles sputtered, "and why are you so happy about it?" he pouted.

"Oh come on Niles, you know that I never really wanted him. I was only using him to make you jealous. Is it still working?" She asked, almost innocently.

Niles groaned. "Jealous? Damn woman, the very thought of somebody else looking at you nearly drives me over the edge. You tell me that Maxwell finds you exciting and sexy… I don't know if I need to go punch him, or kiss you until you forget his name."

"Oh, I choose the latter. In fact, I don't think that kissing will be enough. I think.." she took his hand and started leading him to the stairs "I think that I'm going to need much more _**affection**_ than that. Think you're up for it, Butler Boy?"

"Oh I'm **up **for it. And the only coherent thing you'll be able to say when I'm done with you is "God Niles that was amazing."

"Promises. Promises".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Ok, the big reunion is about to start, so all aboard for the festivities

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**All Aboard !  
**

"Wooha, Niyules! Looking good"

"Thank you Mrs. Sheffield."

"You're going to trip the fantastic with Miss Babcock."

"Actually, there will be no dancing tonight." Niles answered, with a sad note.

"You sound disappointed by that. I thought you'd be happy not to have to be so close to the "witch"".

"Of course I'm happy about _that_" Niles emphasized, trying to save the situation. "It's just that I love to dance, even if it's with Miss Babock" (especially with her, only with her, forever with her…) he thought to himself.

"Humph,hrmmpph" she nudged him.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Sheffield, what did you say?"

"How come there is no dancing?" Fran had see that dreamy look in Niles' eyes, but she, surprisingly, was ok to wait until he was ready to tell her about it…well, at least for a little while longer.

"The reunion is taking place on a train. From what I understand, there are booths of four people and we are to switch a few times during the evening."

"Sounds kinda kinky" She winked and Niles smiled back.

"Well, it IS a witches gathering, so who knows?!" Niles smirked at that comment. He knew that CC had him under her spell anyways, so he didn't mind. "I've got to go and pick Miss Babcock up, have a good evening."

"You too Niles . I can't wait to hear all about it."

* * *

CC had been waiting in the lobby so when she saw Niles come out of the limo she quickly joined him. He held the door open for her, not out of duty, but because he loved making her feel special. As she nestled back into his arms, he kissed her softly on the lips and said "You're nervous".

He could read her so well; it made her feel so loved that it almost appeased her nerves…almost.

"Yes, well, I haven't seen some these people for a long time and I'm worried about what they'll say, what they'll think of me, what …"

"…they'll say when they find out I'm a butler." Niles added with a questing sigh.

"Yes" she sighed in return.

"But you know right? I mean you have to know," she turned towards him, looking into his eyes, nay his very soul "that I LOVE YOU. ALL OF YOU, and it makes no difference to me what you do, because who you are is so more important to me. I really mean that. So that's why I can't figure out why I'm so nervous, because it really…"

Niles knew all of this; they had talked about it already at length when she had come back to his room the night he had resigned. Hearing it again, though, just made his heart swell and so before she could finish, he hugged her to him very tightly.

"Can't…breathe…" she gasped

"Sorry" he said sheepishly, and kissed her quickly.

He then offered, "We can make something up you know. I could be an investment banker, or a British millionaire, or…"

"Oh Niles, you know what? I love you. If they can't handle it, screw them!" The Bitch of Broadway had spoken, so the subject was closed! Just in time too, as they had arrived at the train station.

David came about and opened the door for them.

"What time should I pick you up, sir?"

"I'm not sure of the itinerary David. It will be at least three hours, so how about I call you from the train?" Niles replied.

"That will be fine, sir."

"Thanks for getting us here safely David. Have a good evening." CC said to him as she took Niles' arm and headed off to the station.

David slowly closed the door to the limo. As he walked back around to the driver side, he thought to himself. It was pretty amazing that his friend Niles, the Sheffield Butler, had ended up with The CC Babcock. Even more amazing was that the pairing had made her almost human. He hadn't had many experiences with Miss Babcock in his time with the Sheffields, but they had left scars. She had not been a nice woman and he did not relish having to driving her anywhere. Now, it was different. She was cordial to him and almost seemed to appreciate his effort. Even though no one was supposed to know she and Niles were dating, David had been driving them more and more frequently and, in fact, it was Miss Babcock's personality change that really had tuned him in to the fact that her and Niles were more than just friends. He was happy for them, because they just seemed so happy to be together. He smiled and headed off for a local bar where he knew he could get in a few games of pool or darts before he had to come and pick them up again.

* * *

There had been a big poster in the main lobby with the details on seating arrangements. Beside it, a table had been set up with name clips (no tacky name tags for this crowd), and each couple had received an envelope with the table switches for the duration of the ride.

Niles and CC had quickly found their seating, number 14, and were anxious to see who they would be starting off this ride with. They were the first couple to arrive at the table, so they picked the side of the table so they would face in the direction the train would be going. Niles let CC have the seat near the window, and was happy to realize that since the seats were quite snug, they were sitting close to each other. Above each table was a little LCD screen and they quickly noticed that it was showing a slide show of pictures of all the young ladies who had attended the finishing school together. Niles wondered if he could pick CC out on the slides. He wasn't really paying attention to anything else, so he was a bit surprised when he heard

"CC Babcock? Is that you?"

"Gladys? Gladys Williams? Wow, you look good!" CC smiled.

"Thank you CC. I go by Patterson now (pointing to her husband). You look radiant! Could it have anything to do with this handsome man here?" She extended her hand to Niles.

"Niles Brightmore, this is Gladys Williams. I'd tell you we went to school together, but I think you've already guessed that?" She laughed softly.

Niles kissed Gladys' hand, and as Gladys sat down, she introduced her husband to them. "And this is John."

They all finished shaking hands and John and Gladys sat down facing Niles and CC. As everyone else was also getting seated, there was too much bustle and noise around them to actually continue a conversation, so all four of them either looked outside at the scenery or at the screen of photos and once and while Gladys or CC would make a comment about what was being shown.

Soon, the train was underway, and the first course had been placed in front of them. Niles thought the presentation was well done, and the taste was even better. It was a lovely celery root salad topped with a slice of cooked apple and some mild goat cheese…with a sprig of parsley as decoration. A treat for the palate as well as they eye.

"You know, I think I'll remember this CC, I could easily jazz up supper with something like this. You think the kids would go for it?" Niles asked.

"You know, I think they would actually. I think the key is that the cheese is not too strong, and there is not too much of it to overpower the whole dish. Also, there is just enough creaminess to the dressing that the celery is toned down. I really like it, I'm sure even Gracie would eat it. Though who knows about Fran." CC tossed at the end, and then they both laughed!

"Oh, you have kids? How many?" Gladys inquired.

Niles looked at CC to see how to answer, he would follow her lead on this.

"Oh no" she smiled. "When Niles was referring to the kids, he meant Maxwell's children. You remember, Maxwell is my partner, we produce plays together, as in Sheffield-Babcock productions?"

"Really?" said John. "You're that Babcock? That's impressive! We've been to a lot of your plays. I just never really made the connection. Sorry about that." John apologized.

"No problem John. Gladys and I haven't really spoken in ages, so how would you know, right?".

Niles joined in, keeping the topic off him as much as possible, "So, you both like theatre I take it? What's your favourite play?"

Gladys looked at John, and answered, "Well…it's…"

"Ah, I get it, " Niles commented, "You're not too sure how CC will react if you mention Phantom, or Cats, or something equally mesmerizing but not a Sheffield-Babcock production, right?"

They both nodded.

"Then let me put you at ease. " CC interjected, "Niles and I have seen all of Andrew Lloyd Webber's plays, and we even own a couple of the soundtracks. Of course, we would never tell Maxwell. If he ever found out… wow, would we never hear the end of it!" she laughed and Niles joined her, and soon the whole table was all smiles.

They were actually having a good time, learning about each other and just chatting in general. Soon, it was time to switch tables for the main course. The organizing committee had planned this part out very well, so it only took about 10minutes for the thirty-six couples on the train to get to their new seats.

Niles heard CC groan as they came up to table number 24.

"What's the matter, Love?"

"We're sitting with Lydia Hardcastle. She is such a nosy little… " Of course, when they sat down, CC put on her best social façade. "Why hello Lydia. How are you?"

"Fine dear. And how are YOU CC?" Niles could hear that CC wasn't the only one straining to be polite.

"Quite good actually. I'm enjoying the theme so far. We just had a great visit with Gladys and her husband John. Do you remember them? Gladys was on the yearbook committee and head of the school paper?"

"Oh yes. Little Bookworm. I remember she had those horrendous glasses, she always looked so mousy, and never had her shirt tucked in the right way. Of course, she never hung around with us, it would not have been proper back then…. Oh goodness, where are my manners, this is Beau Garrison, my fiancé."

Beau extended his hand to CC, who, after shaking it, introduced Niles "And this is my boyfriend, Niles Brightmore." The men shook hands, but Lydia had to make a comment.

"Boyfriend? Really CC, we aren't in high school." she sneered.

"You're right, Lydia, but it takes much too long to keep introducing him as "The love of my life and most amazing lover I've ever had", however for you, I'll make an exception".

* * *

A/N: Ok, the description of the train setting is straight from my life, as 2 weekends ago, my husband's youngest sister had this exact setting for her wedding reception. It was a very fascinating evening, though we didn't switch around. The LCD screens were over our heads, and she had set up a super slide show of her whole life so far with her husband. And we actually had that entree, it was yummy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: some people only live in appearances

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**What do YOU do, Niles ?  
**

CC had sat down quickly after her comment, very proud of herself nonetheless. Niles smirked to himself, and sat down next to her. Beau laughed out loud, until Lydia, who had just regained her composure, gave him a glaring stare.

The four of them were wrapped in an awkward silence until the waiter came by and offered them some wine.

"Yes." CC said rather quickly. "I'm gonna need it" she muttered under her breath.

"So, what shall we toast to" Niles asked, looking only at CC. "Besides the obvious love of your life and ... "

"Oh hush!" she winked at him. He had brought her back and hopefully salvaged this part of the evening. He was so good at that. He also decided to include the rest of the table; after all, they were eating together.

"How about we toast to good health and new adventures?" He proposed.

"I'll drink to that!" Beau answered. Lydia just smiled as she clinked her glass with the others. She hadn't quite digested CC's earlier comment.

"So when is the wedding?" Niles asked Beau. He didn't want to ask what Beau did, so as to avoid that question for himself.

"Oh, uhm, we… we haven't set a date, yet" Beau answered. Intrigued by how much trouble he seemed to have answering that question, CC pressed on "How long have you two been engaged?"

"Seven months" Lydia answered confidently.

"Seven months, and no wedding date set yet?"

"Well, we wanted a long engagement. Give us time to know each other, and figure out where we want to live and all that."

"That sounds like a great idea." CC said. Niles was a bit confused, he thought she had been about to pounce, and now, she had completely retracted her claws. He would have to ask her about it later.

"Really?" Lydia had been caught off guard too, her voice crackled a bit. "Well, thanks for understanding. You know, before you got here, Macy Thompson gave me such a hard time about not having a date set. She actually insinuated that we weren't actually engaged."

"I'll admit, Lydia, that the thought had crossed my mind. In fact, if our paths had crossed last year, I probably would have done much more than insinuate and we would not be having a civil conversation right now. However, it seems that lately I'm just so damn happy in my life, that I wish that kind of happiness for everyone. So if what is making you happy is what you're doing, then keep doing it, I say!" and she raised her glass once again, and this time, the whole table cheered along with her.

_No need to ask her later, she just answered me right now!"_ Niles thought to himself. He gave her thigh a squeeze under the table and leaned over for a quick kiss to tell her how much he agreed with her.

"My, my CC. You have changed quite a bit since we last spoke. To think, at the last reunion party, you almost caused Phyllis and Bill to get a divorce, and I think the Phyllis is still not speaking to Jennifer because of it." Lydia hadn't quite figured out how to let things go though.

CC remembered that incident well. It was the night that Nanny Fine had had her tonsils removed and Maxwell had stood her up for the reunion party. She had had enough of Phyllis and Jennifer "awwwing" over her lack of kids, lack of husband, lack of escort, and just let it slip about Bill and Jennifer in Barbados. Of course, that was the "old CC", the one who was bitter and alone and angry.

"Yes, I remember. I was a different person then. I don't regret it, those two had it coming with the way they had treated me the whole night, but I wouldn't see the point of doing that now if the opportunity presented itself again."

"So Niles, since you're the cause for all this happiness, tell me about yourself." Since a straight on attack didn't seem to be getting to CC, Lydia went for the next best target.

"What do you want to know, Miss Hardcastle?" Niles answered.

"How did you two meet?"

"We met thanks to Maxwell. I was at the house when CC came to interview for him."

"Interview? That was well over 15 years ago! I know you haven't been dating that long, so what's the story here?" Lydia leaned in; this was going to be good.

The story would have to wait a while though, as the main course was being served, and the bustle of dishes and waiters made it impossible to continue talking for more than two words at a time.

* * *

By the time the waiters had finished serving, Niles hoped that Lydia would have forgotten about their previous topic of discussion, but he groaned under his breath when she said "So Niles, please do continue with the story."

"There's not much to it actually. CC and the first Mrs. Sheffield, Sara, were very good friends and she told CC about Maxwell needing an assistant. CC came in for the interview, and, since CC Babcock is nobody's assistant, she immediately applied and got junior partner in the company. After working with Maxwell for just one year, she had increased the bottom line five-fold and was helping him get better and better plays. Her focus was on her career, nothing else. She wouldn't have noticed me, as she was determined to succeed, and that she has." He looked over at her, and she smiled, so he continued. "Then, when things were finally looking like she would be able to ease off and I could make a move, Sara, had that terrible car accident…" Both Niles and CC got lost in their thoughts a few moments, remembering that day and all the emotion that surrounded it.

"Of course, Maxwell was devastated. The business would have died right there if CC hadn't picked up the pieces to do not only her job, but his as well. It took another five years for Maxwell to truly come back to us, and by then, CC had defined herself in her job, there wasn't much else out there that even caught her attention. I finally was able to break down her guard so to speak; as I escorted her to various business functions, I was able whittle away the very thick career woman armor she had built up around her, and here we are. It was quite a road, but I wouldn't be on it with anyone else." It was CC's turn to give his thigh a squeeze, and they met in the middle for a gentle, loving kiss.

"That's a great story Niles", said Beau. He hadn't spoken much, so he wanted to participate a bit and show his support to the couple that seemed so happy in front of him.

"Yes, it is great." Lydia's tone clearly indicated that she wasn't going to let the matter drop. "It's pretty one-sided though, isn't it? I mean, what were you doing while CC was working so hard? In fact, what do you do Niles?"

This was it. Niles wasn't sure how it had come to this. He really thought that they would have been able to get through it without getting down to what he did for a living. Here goes, he thought.

"Niles is Maxwell's butler." CC stated, matter-of-factly.

"Butler?" Lydia repeated, incredulously.

"For over twenty years now, in fact." Niles confirmed what CC had said.

"Twenty years!" exclaimed Beau. Lydia was about to make some comment when her fiancé continued, "I can't keep a job for more than three months. Twenty years! Wow, that's impressive."

Lydia had a choice now. She knew that if she made any untoward remark about Niles' profession, the last comment that Beau had just made would leave him wide open to attack as well. Of course, CC had acted less bitchy than usual, so she might stand a chance at winning this little verbal sparring match. She glanced over at CC, and the look in the blonde's eyes told her instantly that she would have a fight on her hands if she decided to enter the ring. Lydia looked at CC again, who smiled at her, and whose whole body language screamed out "Don't go there".

Of course, Lydia was never one to heed any warnings, and so she plunged into the water directly. What she was going to say was "You mean to tell me that CC Babcock is involved with a servant?". However, she never got a change to utter a word as it was again time to switch off for the desert.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know that I could have gone for the juggular on that one, but there's somewhere I want to take you with this story, and this isn't it. In fact, I' m in such a hurry to get there myself, that you're getting this and next chapter up all at once. I had so much fun writing them, that I won't even make you wait to read them. Hope you appreciate it, because the next update make take a little while...I have a date with my husband tomorrow night! ;) Thanks for the reviews! Christine.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: It's a small world after all.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

**And what do you do, CC?  
**

This was to be the last part of the evening. Niles had confirmed with one of the waiters that they would be back at the station in about an hour, making their arrival for shortly after ten pm. He called David to let him know.

"So could you pick us up at eleven, David?"

"I'll be there sir. Enjoy the rest of the trip."

"Eleven?" CC asked.

"I wanted to give you time if you met someone you **wanted** to talk to, or if you just wanted to look over the slide show again."

"That's so thoughtful of you Niles." She kissed him, chastely at first, but quickly it became more passionate. They had forgotten where they were, and by the way their hands were roaming, didn't much care about that fact that others were there with them, when they heard someone clearing his throat.

"Oh my" CC exhaled. "Sorry about that. We do tend to get carried away!" She let out a low chuckle. It rocked Niles to the core, as her sultry laugh always had, so he just put on his best innocent face and looked up at the couple in front of him.

"Martin?!" he cried and jumped up from his seat to hug the man.

"Hello Niles! How are you?"

"How long has it been? At least six years I'd say. What are you doing here?" Niles was so excited, he just kept asking question after question, not waiting for the answer. CC found this quite funny, and she was very curious to find out who this Martin fellow was.

"Hey Niles, give me a second will ya?"

"Sorry old man. Have a seat. This is CC by the way. The love of my life and the best…"

"Hi, Martin is it?" CC spoke up, before Niles could finish that sentence. "And this is Zoe Carmichael, if my memory is good to me?"

"That's right" Martin answered, shaking CC's hand. Zoe smiled shyly at CC and took a seat in front of her.

"I'm surprised you remember me, CC. We didn't exactly hit it off ." Zoe said.

"You're right, we didn't hit it off…we did hit though, didn't we?"

"I did, you mostly took the hits. I'm sorry about that." Zoe looked quite embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Don't worry about it. I've used words as my weapons for years. I'm sure the scars I've left have hurt others as much if not more than the ones I got from you. After all, I'm pretty sure it's my mouth that got me beat up all those times."

Niles just looked at CC. Was she actually saying that this woman in front of her used to beat her up? Martin too looked confused.

"Ok guys, it's like this. When I was in school with Zoe, I thought I was better than everyone else. Hell, I still do!" she laughed and Niles joined her, "but Zoe here, well, she was in pretty good shape and she didn't take any of my crap. She was the school bully…well my bully anyways, and on the days when I got particularly mouthy, she would make me eat my words."

The atmosphere was pretty heavy, and it could have meant a really awkward rest of train ride, so CC pushed on.

"I don't condone what you did to me, it hurt a lot. But I know that I'm not the little victim in that story. I acted like a bitch, in more ways than one, and you did what you thought you had to do. I'm not going to hold it against you, all these years later, and am totally willing to put it aside." She struck out her hand to Zoe "What do you say? Especially since I would love to hear the story as to how Niles and Martin know each other? Don't you?" CC gushed.

"Yes. Yes and Yes!" Zoe said, shaking CC's hand. Looking at Martin she asked "So, are you going to tell us, or is he?"

Niles actually answered "Oh Martin should tell it, he's a much better raconteur than I am.".

* * *

CC had tears rolling down her cheeks and Zoe was doubled over laughing as they listened to Martin tell his tale.

"So there is Niles, covered in meatballs and gravy, trying desperately to keep his calm, and I can't stop apologizing. I'm sorry sir was what I wanted to say, but I could only get to "I'm sorry" and then I would giggle. He looked so funny with the meatball stuck to the side of his ear."

"It wasn't that funny that I had to give the Butler of the Year acceptance speech in my now grey and _Brown_ suit. I had planned this whole serious speech about the profession, but everyone just started giggling because that damn meatball wouldn't come lose."

"Yes, and then after the supper, Niles came looking for me in the kitchen. I was telling the other waiters how I had tripped during my service and completely covered this man…"

"And I walked in just as he was explaining it. He didn't sound sorry enough to me, so I just took the pan of dirty dishwater and dumped it on Martin's head." Niles added.

"And since that was _on purpose_ and what I had done had really been _an accident_, I turned around and slugged him in the gut." Martin continued.

"So I fought back and soon we were rolling around on the floor. When we both realized how silly we looked, we finally introduced ourselves and decided to go out and get smashed!"

"And for the next ten days, Niles and I hung out almost every night at the Tavern, throwing darts and just having a great time. I went back to England for a while then, family stuff, and I've been coming back to New York regularly. Whenever I could, I'd always call Niles and we'd go do something."

"It has been a while though. We've actually not seen each other in a long time. Time just zips by so fast some times. Has it really been six years?"

"I'm afraid so, Niles. I've only called you 3 or 4 times since then though, been really busy with the ranch house, and getting to know Zoe better here" Martin smiled at the lady beside him. "And you were the one who always turned me down for a visit all those times. Something about having to work, but it never seemed like you were working. What did you tell me…oh yeah There was your boss's engagement, his wedding…valid reasons, but not really work. But the lamest was the time you told me that you had to escort your boss's partner to an awards banquet. I mean…your bosses partner? Give me a break Niles…it would have been ok to tell me that you had a lady you wanted to be with, or something like that…no? Anyways, it's not important. Now that you know how I know Niles, why don't you tell me what you do CC?"

It was too easy. She put on the Babcock charm and said "I'm Niles' bosses partner."

"No? Really?" Martin looked shocked. "Well, Niles, now I understand. Hell, I would have stood myself up to go out with this lovely lady."

CC smiled, Niles smiled, and Zoe punched Martin in the arm. They all laughed.

* * *

All too soon, they had arrived back at the station and we heading back into the main lobby.

Martin and Zoe had to catch an early plane in the morning, so they bid their farewells after promising to come back for a visit. Everyone else around them seemed to have somewhere to go or some sort of transportation home that required them to leave rather quickly. It was soon obvious to Niles as he stood in the middle of the now empty station that he could have told David to be there much sooner than eleven.

Looking around the room, he walked over to the bulletin board where they had tacked up all the school pictures of the girls at the reunion. He was looking through them when CC came up and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So, did you find me yet?" she asked.

"Did I lose you? Oh, you mean your picture? Of course!"

"Which one do you think it is?"

"That's easy. It's right here." He pointed to rather chubby, curly haired brunette.

CC knew he was joking. She had expected it, so she just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok. Seriously, it wasn't that hard. First, the eyes. There are only 4 girls on here whose eye color is even close to yours, so that narrows it down quickly. Then, the nose, so we're down to 2. Finally, it's the smile. On this picture" he pointed to the right one "you're smiling the exact smile you have when we're throwing really good zingers at each other."

"Am I? I think the camera man was sort of like you. He was cute, brazen and he insulted me that day. Said that I should go last that way when I broke the lens, it wouldn't bother the other girls as they would have already had their picture taken."

Niles laughed. "Sounds like something I would have said"

"Well, you would have said something more along the lines "Ok, now what will we do when the picture won't develop because we know your kind doesn't show up on film""

"Or I might have said "You do know that there won't be a real birdie coming out of here right?""

"Or what about…" she didn't get to finish as his lips descended on hers. They only pulled apart when they both needed air.

"Wow! This is way better than all those cold showers I've taken in the past." CC let slip. Niles looked at her with shock in his eyes.

"What?" she said, not realizing what he was shocked about.

"You mean that you would go home and take cold showers after all our verbal sparring sessions?"

"Well…not always." She hesitated, then she thought, it's Niles after all, why not have some fun. She locked her eyes to his, and gently rubbed his chest under his tie. She leaned right up and half whispered, her breath tickling at his ear "Sometimes, sometimes I would go home and finish what we had started."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: To quote Donna's review "Hm...those two alone in a train station...Niles gets an image of CC 'finishing up' and I just can't WAIT to see what happens next..."

Warning: Quite mature sexual situations in this one.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Finish what you start!  
**

A very stunned Niles watched her disappear behind the bathroom door.

He replayed the last thing she had said to him in his mind. "_sometimes I would go home and finish what we had started_". He knew that before they had consummated their relationship, he would have easily come up with a nasty come back to that along the lines of "What, you went home and yapped back and forth with Chester?". However, now that he knew what a fiery, sexy lady she was, the images that were crossing his mind did not even remotely involve the little Pomeranian.

He was very glad to be alone in the lobby, because the effect those images had on him would have been pretty hard to hide. He was taking deep breaths and trying to get himself under control when it hit him like a lightening bolt, he was **ALONE **in the lobby.

A very devious smile played across his lips as he headed towards the door he had just watched CC go through. He did do a quick check around to make sure that he was, in fact, alone before ducking in after her.

CC almost dropped her purse when she felt an arm snake around her waist as she walked out of the stall. She didn't even have time to react before she felt Niles' lips crash down on hers and her back press up against the door. She yielded under his demanding tongue and dropped her purse voluntarily to bring her arms up to his neck.

"Do you know what you do to me, brunette?" he growled into her ear.

His hands were everywhere, groping, touching, caressing. He kissed every bit of exposed flesh he could get his mouth on, but it was not enough.

"Oh Niles! This is REALLY much better than anything I ever did on my own." CC purred.

"You'll never have to do anything _on your own_ , as you put it, again…well…" he actually stopped and pulled back a bit, she could see the wheels spinning in his brain. "yeah, that's right, you'll never **_have_** to do it, but man, I would **love **to **see **you do it, or even hear you tell me about it, and …oh God!" he groaned as she grabbed his butt and pulled him close.

"I get it Bell Boy, you like to watch! Sounds like fun to me." She kissed him really quickly, biting at his lower lip. "Right now though, I need you to par-ti-ci-pate." She kissed him again, and he responded aggressively.

"I live to serve" he simply stated, and then lightly kissed that spot on her neck he knew drove her wild. She felt her knees go weak and grabbed on to his shoulders to keep from falling down. He put a hand at her waist to help support her, and put the other one under her thigh and brought it up around his hip. As soon as his lower half pressed up against her center, he heard her moan "Oh Niles".

She quickly brought the other leg up and wrapped them around his back, and then, using the stall at her back as support, she rocked her hips forward and increased the delicious friction he had started.

"Oh yeah baby, that is sooo good!"

Niles kissed her again, harder and with even more passion, if that was possible. He brought one hand up and covered her breast, and the other one went under the edge of the dress (thank goodness it was short) and cupped her rear. She smiled as she felt him stop suddenly.

"Why Miss Babcock, you naughty girl" he smirked. "Did you plan this?"

"Not this exactly, I had thought about the limo originally…I was going to ride you home." She giggled at her own play on words.

"Oh woman, you're going to be the death of me"

"Not for a very long time, I hope! At least, you better finish what you started now, before you drop dead on me old man!" CC admonished.

He smiled and kissed her again. 'Oh, I intend to, trollop. In fact, I just got an idea…"

He pushed her farther into the stall, and lifted her up over the toilet seat.

"Take your heels off, and put your feet on the seat" he instructed. "Ok, now pull your dress up over your head." Although he was being very directive, he still sucked in his breath as the dress revealed her to him in only a red lace bra. He admired her with both love and lust, and then said, "Here, give me the dress." He then closed the door behind him, effectively locking them away and hung the dress on the hook on the door.

"Now what do you want me to do?" CC asked, in a seductive and yet curious tone.

"Ah CC, I just told you. I live to serve. You have nothing to do, just let me." And with that, he leaned in to her and flicked his tongue on her left nipple. She gasped audibly. He then took the whole right nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. She moaned his name. He alternated between both breasts for a few minutes until each nipple was rock hard and her breath was ragged.

He then lowered his head a bit to kiss along her navel and then the inside of her thighs. As he trailed kisses all over her body, he also undid his pants to give himself a bit of room. Unable to resist anymore, he took his hands and opened her up to him. Her sweet aroma overwhelmed his senses and he quickly motioned for CC to put each leg over his shoulder so he could make love to her with his mouth. She had one hand holding the top of the stall and the other was grabbing a handful of hair at the back of his hand, reeling from the wonderful tremors his tongue was causing throughout her whole nervous system. Little electric shocks were rocketing off everywhere inside of her and she knew she was close.

"Niles, please baby, take me there. I need…I want…Oh G O D… Niles…Oh man…arghh… ahh, please… yes, **yes**, that's…oh…ahhssss….oooohhh" she slumped onto him, completely spent. He was having none of that though, his need too strong to give her even a moment of recovery.

He quickly lowered her down his body, just enough to attain his goal.

"Holy sweet mother…" His mouth clamped down on hers as he pushed into her forcibly and turned a bit so that her back was now on the side of the stall. He then put one leg up on the edge of the toilet seat and grabbed the top of the stall with the opposite hand.

When Niles thrust into her again, her eyes went wide as she realized that the position they were in was putting just the right amount of pressure in all the right places and within a couple of strokes, she was almost over the top again.

"That's so GOOD. I'm soo close-se" she moaned in his ear.

Niles ease back just a bit and touched his forehead against hers so that they were looking directly at each other.

"Look at me. I want to see you." He kissed her again, his eyes fixed into her baby blues and when he said "Come for me." she did just that, his name on her lips. The feeling that passed between them at that moment was so intense it brought his climax to him with an animalistic growl.

It took a few minutes for their breathing to come back to normal, and Niles actually sat on the toilet for fear that he might fall down. CC was still wrapped around him, and he lovingly caressed her back and laid his head on her shoulder.

CC pulled back a bit and he looked up. She smiled at him. "That was …"

"Amazing? Incredible? Fantastic?" Niles supplied smiling.

"All of the above! How does an old man like you keep pulling this off?" she smirked.

"I don't think I have much to do with it love." he answered honestly.

"Wh-at? She looked at him quizzically. "You mean that wasn't your feather duster??" She was still confused.

"Of course, silly woman." he kissed the tip of her nose. "What I mean is, it's never been like this with anyone else, so it can't just be me that's responsible. No, I think it's pretty obvious. _We _keeping pulling it off. It's us, **together**, and our love for each other that creates the amazing, incredible, fantastic "best lover I've ever had" sex that we have between us."

She felt him twitch at his own words and shivered. "God Niles, you're insatiable!"

"It's all your fault, witch!"

"I'm cold. And as romantic as this setting is…" they both made yucky faces at each other, "I bet David is waiting outside."

Niles helped her off him and while she got into her dress, he pulled his pants on. Just as he opened the stall door, his cell phone rang. "It's David."

She mouthed "I told you so" and they walked out of the station hand in hand to the waiting limo.

* * *

Niles had poured them each a glass of champagne and as he sat back next to her, he grabbed a light polar fleece blanket to keep them warm.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" she asked, looking not at him, but at her glass.

"I think the bubbles eventually settle and it goes flat, sort of like pop."

She whacked him on the arm. "You know what I mean, you Servant!"

"Yes. Yes I know it will always be like this."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The way I see it, the past twenty years of insults, pranks and jokes have been the wood, matches and kindling for this relationship. We have so much stacked up for winter, that it could snow for the next twenty years and we wouldn't even see the bottom of the pile! And think about it, although we've pretty much stopped the pranks and jokes, the insults will keep us going forever. And the sex... of course." He winked and then kissed the top of her head.

"So you see, you're stuck with me, Trollop"

As they clinked their glasses together in a toast, David's voice came over the intercom "Sorry to bother you sir, madam."

"It's quite alright David. What is it?" Niles asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"I just wanted to advise you that there has been quite a nasty accident at the interchange, and the news is so far that we're to expect at least 45 minutes to an hour's delay. I've already checked on the two alternate routes, and they're just as bad because everyone is having the same idea."

Niles looked over at CC and she lowered her lashes seductively. Remembering what she had said about the ride in the limo earlier, he suddenly felt a little warm and cleared his throat "That's alright David, nothing you can do about it now." She had already started working on his belt.

"Alright sir, I'll let you know when we get out of the thick of it."

"Thanks Da-**VID**." His voice had risen in pitch at the end of that because CC had decided at that exact moment to take him completely in her mouth. Oh how he loved that. He did manage to remember to click the intercom off before closing his eyes and enjoying CC's ministrations.

CC had moved off the seat to kneel in front of him. She had never really liked doing this for any of her other lovers, but with Niles, it was a natural extension of her love for him. It was also quite a turn on for her to hear and feel how much this excited and pleased him. She looked up at him, his head was leaning all the way back on the seat and his eyes were closed. He was breathing in short gasps, sighing and moaning at the same time. She knew he was close when he brought his hand up to her head and grabbed the hair at the base of her neck. He didn't hurt or dominate her, but joined with her to bring him to completion.

She slowed her actions and he looked down to see what she was up to.

She leaned back on her heels and slowly pulled her dress up over her head for the second time that night. After tossing it off to the side, she reached back and unclipped her bra, shrugging it off her shoulders, giving him a bit of show in the process. He smiled lustfully at her. She then motioned for him to raise up his hips so she could get his pants down. Only then did she slide back up to him, kissing his thighs on the way. She paid special attention to avoid his penis as she kissed and caressed the rest of him. She unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom up, kissing every bit of flesh as she exposed it. She lingered a bit on each nipple, making him squirm, as she finally lowered herself onto him.

"God woman, you're the one who called me insatiable? What do you call this?"

"More wood for the fire! Now shut up and f.." His mouth was on hers before she could finish. His hands were kneading her butt as she pressed her breasts into his chest. He left her mouth to kiss her neck, her shoulder, and leaned her back enough to finally get access to her breasts.

"Oh yes, Niles. Touch me. I _**love **_when you do that. Ungh...oh!" He bit at her nipple a bit, then soothed it with his tongue. His hand palmed the other breast and he didn't leave one inch of flesh unloved.

He let his body slide down on the seat a bit to have a better angle and a bit more power, but CC was definitely in charge of the rhythm of their lovemaking at the moment. She rode him as she had suggested she would earlier and soon they were both very close to the edge. Niles went first this time, shoving his face in the valley of her breasts as he held her tightly. Having just enough lucid thought left to see that he might leave her hanging, he reached down between them and lightly pinched her little bundle of nerves. That was exactly what CC needed and she screamed out his name as she came.

Niles grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them so they could stay entwined as they slowly returned to the real world.

"We really are GREAT together. I mean, do you think there is anyone out there who has amazing sex like this?" CC asked him seriously.

"Well, I haven't done a survey or anything, but with all the books I've read, there are others who do, or can at least describe it." Niles answered jokingly. "Actually, from the sounds coming from the Sheffield's room in the last year, I'm pretty sure there are others that we _know _who"

"Ok, ok, I get it. But it's so DAMN **GOOD**, you know? It still surprises me every time."

"I do know. What surprises me is how many times I can ... well ... perform." He cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed. "At my age, and no, you cannot make an old joke (she quickly closed her mouth), well, I didn't think I had it in me."

"That's because you had it in me." She smirked. He nodded his head to acknowledge she had got him there. They were both quiet for a minute.

"Love" they said together.

CC continued first, "It's the love I have for you, that I see reflected in your eyes, that I hear behind every insult, that's why sex is so intense, so passionate..."

"That's why it's never just sex, even in a train station toilet stall, or in the back of the limo, we're always making love with each other." He held her close and kissed her gently.

Just then the intercom buzzed and Niles clicked it on "Yes David?"

"Just wanted to let you know the traffic cleared away now and we'll be arriving at Miss Babcock's apartment in about 10 minutes."

"Thanks David."

He handed CC back her dress and pulled his pants back up. As she slipped the dress over her head, she saw him pocket her bra.

"What?" he said innocently. "It's not like you're going to need it between here and bedroom?" She just smiled at him, eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I love you Niles."

"I love you too, CC."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Niles and CC get carried away in the kitchen...leading to something highly inappropriate.

Warning: Mature content, sexual scenario (I can hear my readers going YAY as I right it! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**It's all highly inappropriate  
**

"Max, honey, could I talk to you for a sec." Fran asked as she walked in the office.

"What is it honey? CC and I were just going over this contract." Max looked up from the papers on his desk.

"That's ok Maxwell, I'll just go get a coffee." CC said as she left the office.

"That was very unlike her. She usually hates it when you interrupt our work." Max said to his wife.

"She wants to see Niles." Fran said knowingly.

Max nodded and smiled. "Now, you wanted to talk to me?" he invited her on his lap.

* * *

Niles was doing the dishes when CC walked into the kitchen.

"Gimme a refill, Hazel" she said as she walked behind the counter and put her cup down.

Niles barely had time to dry his hands before she leaned into his embrace and kissed him full on the lips. She pulled back a bit and looked him in the eyes "That's better." she smiled.

"Glad I could be of service" Niles said rather seductively.

"Well, it's a start…" she joked, "I just left Fran talking with Max in the office." she explained as she leaned in to kiss him more passionately. Her hands went to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. She pushed him back against the counter, pressing her breasts against his chest, eliciting a moan from his lips.

He immediately brought one hand up to cup a breast and the other to grab her ass. He was always amazed at how quickly his desire for her could escalate. Just the scent of Chanel 5 would send him reeling until he could have her in his arms. He had to touch her. Undoing the top three buttons on her blouse, he brought his mouth to kiss the valley created by her ample cleavage. She arched her head back, raking her fingers through his hair.

Niles kissed his way back up her neck, sucking on an ear lobe, sending little electrical currents shooting down CC's spine.

"Oh yes…I _love _it when you **do **that" she encouraged him. CC reached down to undo his belt and unzip his pants, she so badly had to touch him. She felt him harden as she first grazed his length and then took him fully in her hand.

They completely succumbed to the passion that engulfed them, so much so that they were completely unprepared when Fran and Max walked into the kitchen. There was nothing they could say, no lie either one of them could come up with to explain away the circumstances of her hand down his pants and his tongue down her throat other than exactly what it was.

Fran, ever the diplomat, just grabbed Maxwell's arm and screamed in her very nasal voice "Oh my GOD!"

Maxwell quickly added, "What's the meaning of all this?"

CC looked at Niles to help explain…it was so hard to concentrate because she still wanted to be kissing him so much.

"Sir…I know it's highly inappropriate for you to walk in on us in the kitchen like this. We should know better. Come on CC" and he pulled at her arm, staying behind her as his pants threatened to fall.

"Highly inappropriate?!" Maxwell repeated. "Would somebody please tell me what's going on here?! Where are you going?"

"CC and I need to get our stories straight…um freshen up…and then we'll meet you in the office." And he turned around and almost ran up the steps with CC, who made a half wave goodbye as she too disappeared up the steps.

Max and Fran just stared at each other in total shock, and when they were sure the other two were out of earshot, they burst into laughter.

"Did you see the look on their faces when we caught them?" Fran asked between giggles.

"I know, CC still hasn't said a word."

"I can't wait to hear how they're going to explain this one." Fran was calming down.

"I can't believe your idea worked! It was brilliant." Maxwell took her in his arms and punctuated his sentiment with a kiss. "You coming in the office with something to talk to me about, giving CC the opportunity to come in here and see Niles. Of course, I saw much more than I cared to, however I'm glad that we've forced their hand."

"Yes well, let's not force their hand too often. It's going to take a lot of effort to get the sight of CC's hand down Niles' pants out of my head." He nodded at her in agreement as they headed to the office to await their friends and hear their story.

* * *

"What are we going to do Niles?" CC asked, in her very high pitched worried voice.

"Well, we already knew that they knew. So now, we won't have to pretend anymore." Niles stated simply.

"We can't tell them we know they know…I don't want to have to explain overhearing that conversation...it was uncomfortable enough hearing it in the first place.." she shuddered remembering.

"We don't. We just tell them as if we didn't know that they know, ya know?" he joked.

"Ok…I think I understood that. So what happened to change our minds about each other?"

"You're so damn sexy, I just couldn't resist you anymore." Niles sauntered over to where she stood.

"Ok, now what about me?" she asked seriously. Seeing the hurt look cross his face, she realized what she had just said. "Oh come on, Bell boy, you're not seriously going to think I was serious? I was just asking how we explain it since they are still supposed to be in the frame of mine that I won't have anything to do with a Servant." she moved closer to him, bringing her fingers up under his lapel. "I can't very well give them all the reasons why I've changed my mind about that, now can I?" she brought her other hand to his forearm. "It wouldn't be appropriate me telling them how well you serve me, now would it Niles."

He knew he had lost the war. He knew it the minute he saw her fingers come up to his chest. She had him, and she knew it too. He brought his lips down on hers savagely, and only stopped when air became slightly more important.

Niles looked at her and said "I say we just tell them the truth. They know it anyway. It will be fun to see their reaction as they try to cover the fact that they saw us already."

"I'm game. I love you and I really, truly don't care who knows it." CC answered back earnestly. "In fact, it will be nice to not have to sneak around…be able to kiss you when I want." She kissed him gently. "So you can start and I'll follow your lead."

Niles grinned mischievously. "Ok" he said, and brought his hands down to cup her tight rear end.

She laughed that throaty laugh he enjoyed so much and said "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you said. Starting." he kissed her again. "…now follow my lead!"

"You know I didn't mean…" he shut her up with another searing kiss.

"It doesn't matter. There is no way I can go down there for at least another twenty minutes. My current state just won't permit it. So either we sit here and talk about the weather, or we just relieve the tension in a much more enjoyable way." He was permeating every word with kisses along her neck, her collarbone, the top of her breasts, doing his best to make his second idea much more enticing.

"I like the way you think, Dustbuster." she said bring his mouth up to hers. Within seconds, the sexual tension from before they had been interrupted erupted to the surface and he backed her against the bedroom wall, hiking her skirt up and pooling his pants and underwear at his feet. He moved the skimpy material of her panties out the way and drove himself deep into her, needing to feel her walls tight around him.

She had already brought both her legs up around his hips and was grinding herself onto his length. She moaned in his ear "Ungh, Niles…yes…so good" in short gasps.

Sensing she was close, he shifted her a bit to create more contact with her center and then increased the tempo of his thrusts to bring them both to a shattering climax.

Leaning his forehead against hers, supporting her weight in his arms, he breathed heavily into her neck, sending shivers and goosebumps all over her body.

"Niles, that was A-maz-**ING**!" she said as she unwrapped her legs from around him and stood up warily on her shaky legs. He helped her to the bed and stepped out of his pants to go to the bathroom. She heard water running and he came back a few minutes later with a warm washcloth. He knelt before her to help her clean up, he said "Yes, I'm always amazed with you. You are such a passionate woman!"

"With a very eager, willing and capable partner." she added, leaning down to kiss him.

He stood and put the washcloth away, came back and got his pants back on. When they looked somewhat presentable, they headed down to face the music.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Letting Fran and Max in and revealing the secret

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Let the music guide you  
**

Niles and CC came down the front stairs to go to the office. As they entered the living room, Niles pulled CC in for a quick kiss, which turned into a longer embrace. He could hear the radio playing and started swaying to the music. He hadn't planned on dancing with her that long, but just as he decided that they would go see the Sheffields, he recognized the soft ballad and just couldn't pull away. CC, of course, didn't argue. Dancing with Niles was **one **of her favorite things to do!

They were lost to the music, so they didn't see that Max and Fran had come out looking for them. The latter couple did see them dancing, so they stayed off by the French doors and just watched, not wanting to interrupt the magic in front of them.

As usual, Niles couldn't help but sing the words

**_I guess the time was right for us to say_**

**_We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day_**

**_We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer_**

**_We know our dreams can all come true with love that we can share_**

CC joined in, the lyrics just speaking the feelings of her heart.

**_With you I never wonder - will you be there for me_**

And Niles answered,

**_With you I never wonder - you're the right one for me_**

They sang the chorus together, emphasizing the word finally.

**_I finally found the love of a lifetime_**

**_A love to last my whole life through_**

**_I finally found the love of a lifetime_**

**_Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime_**

Niles dipped her and as he pulled her up, she kissed him, passionately, eagerly.

CC started:

**_With every kiss our love is like brand-new_**

Niles, ever the romantic:

**_And every star up in the sky was made for me and you_**

Together:

**_Still we both know that the road is long_**

**_We know that we will be together because our love is strong_**

Niles guided her across the floor. They moved as one, both singing, to themselves as much as to each other. Dancing around the furniture without effort.

**_I finally found the love of a lifetime_**

**_A love to last my whole life through_**

**_I finally found the love of a lifetime_**

**_Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime_**

As the song came to an end, they embraced even more fully. Niles just held her, murmuring how much he loved her over and over again. They stayed that way until they heard Fran say "Awh, you are soo cute!" and she rushed in to take them both in her arms. It was so heartfelt, so genuine, that it didn't even bother CC, that much…

Max came down the steps and stood near them, putting his arm around Fran when she finally let go of the other two.

"Sir…" Niles started.

"Wait a minute Niles, let me just say something first, ok?" Niles nodded and everyone turned their attention to him. "Fran and I are very happy for you two. You've been dancing around each other for years. It's great that you finally decided to openly dance with each other." Everyone smiled. "We also know that it's none of our business how you got together, what you do together, or that you don't need our approval in any way."

Fran was quick to interject, "We'd still love to hear the story, we've seen enough, and for what it's worth, we're totally fine with you two being an item!"

Her little outburst made Niles chuckle and even got CC to smile.

"Maxwell" she started "Fran, we're just figuring this out ourselves. We don't have any problem giving you more details, but I would prefer that they just come out naturally. I never did like talk shows, and this could end up feeling more like an interview…or a inquisition" she said pointedly looking at Fran, who just rolled her eyes and said "Wh-at?".

"Of course, CC, that's perfectly understandable. However, I have to insist that what we saw in the kitchen before not happen again." Max answered, with a stern look on his face.

"Getting caught, sir?" Niles joked.

"You know what I mean." Maxwell retorted.

"Of course, sir."

"I mean, it could have been one of the children…"

"Of course, Maxwell. We'll be more careful" she said with a gleam in her eye, and then she laughed. So did the other three. The tension had been broken, and though it would take some time to get used to the new dynamic between Niles and CC. They still traded insults, though instead of being nasty and hateful, they all had subtle and not so subtle and sometimes blatant sexual undertones. After a while, Maxwell almost missed the bickering!

On one day when Niles had been in the office at least five times in the last hour for no other reason than to kiss CC, Maxwell finally snapped and said "Oh, would you two just get a room!".

"Oh **_Thank you_** sir!" Niles said, grabbing CC's hand and tearing out of the office before Maxwell knew what hit him.

Fran came in the office a moment later to find her husband running his hands through his hair and sighing.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"Argh… it's Niles and CC…they're driving me crazy!"

"Yeah, I mean, I thought they would calm down a bit once their relationship was out in the open, but it seems to have given them a second wind". They heard a thump from upstairs and then some giggling. Fran just held her hand up saying "Exhibit A".

"You know, I have an idea…CC and I are supposed to go to California in two weeks to meet the producers at CBS who might be interested in buying the rights to one of our plays."

"Wh-at? You didn't tell me that you're going away. Why are you leaving me?" Fran whined.

"Oh sweety, I'm not leaving you! In fact, what I just thought, is that I could send Niles with CC and I could stay here with you."

"That's a great idea! And you know what would be even better? If you give 'em a couple of days on either end of that weekend…you know, so we can have some uninterrupted Jacuzzi time while the kids are in school?"

Pulling her down on his lap, Maxwell smiled and said "We make sure a great team" sealing the deal with a very loving kiss. As things heated up, Max had a fleeting thought … 'well, it IS my house after all…"

* * *

* The song is "Finally found the love of a lifetime" by FireHouse. Pretty great power ballad!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Niles and CC get in a little competition on the plan

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Not joining the mile high club  
**

"Right this way Mr. Brightmore, Miss Babcock. You're sitting in seats 2A and B." the flight attendent said as she showed them the way.

"Here CC, give me your bag, you can have the window seat." Niles said to her as he took her carry on and put it in the overhead compartment. Sitting down he said "Man, I'm so glad I work for a rich guy and I'm dating a wealthy woman!". He punctuated his statement by stretching his legs completely in the spacious first class cabin.

"I think the latter is more important…you know that Maxwell would have put you in coach if I hadn't been with you right?" CC looked at him.

"Well, you're right about the dating part being responsible for me being here…if I wasn't seeing you, he would have been here instead."

"Really? Just my luck…stuck with the servant instead of the boss." she winked at him.

"Well _the boss _is too busy with his _wife _to even notice _you_!" Niles answered back, with just a bit of an edge in his voice.

"Hey Hazel, you know I'm kidding right?" CC said gently, putting a hand on his arm and turning a bit to look at him. "I'm not interested in Maxwell. I'm way too happy with you." She leaned over and caught the little sigh of relief he let escape just before she kissed him.

"I know CC, it's just a bit of a sore spot for me." Niles confessed.

"Well, rest assured, you have **nothing **to worry about." She smiled warmly at him and then leaned back into her seat for takeoff.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be flying at approximately thirty-thousand feet, with a cruising speed of three hundred miles an hour. We expect to be landing in L.A. in about 6 and half hours, arriving at 3am local time. We hope you enjoy your flight."

Soon, the in flight meal was served and again, Niles was thankful that he was in first class. He knew they made more of an effort for the meal to at least be edible. In fact, it turned out to be better than that, as the salad was fresh, the rice wasn't sticky and the steak was not overdone.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. You can eat it. I know that you never eat on planes, but this is actually quite acceptable."

"Really?" she looked at the meal hesitantly. She was hungry, but she was also very wary of airplane food. "You know that I'll throw up on you if you're messing with me." she said seriously.

"I know." he smiled. "You'll probably do it anyway, just to get me back for the egg salad incident."

"Whatever happened to that blazer anyway?" she asked taking a bite of the salad. "You know, you're right, this is not bad."

"See, I told you" he was glad for the change of subject, he wasn't going to lie about burning the blazer, but he didn't want the focus of the whole trip to be about that. "And the rice and steak are pretty good too. Well, not as good as what I do" he complimented himself.

CC, in her sexiest voice, added "I've never tasted anything as good as you".

"Don't you mean my cooking?"

"No" she replied easily and Niles actually blushed.

They finished their meal in relative silence and when the trays were cleared away, the flight attendant brought them pillows and blankets since they were on the over night flight.

Niles noticed that there were only five other people in the section with them. An elderly couple, a young man in his twenties and two women who seemed to be either very good friends or very good friends.

He picked up the program and checked to see what the flight offered as entertainment.

"Hey babe, check it out, they have the Spanish Soap channel"

"Carmencita?" she joked and they laughed together. She leaned over and looked at the program with him, when something caught her eye and a big smirk crept across her face.

"I know that with these little screens, we can each watch what we want, but would you like to watch … Risky Business with me?" CC asked him.

He laughed with her, and agreed to watch it despite the joke…or maybe because of it.

They put on their earphones and Niles pulled up the armrest between then so CC could nestle into his shoulder. He wrapped the blanket around them, so they could fall asleep if they wanted to. They were both enjoying the movie and by the time the "Old time Rock and Roll" scene came on, CC had already unbuttoned the top three buttons on Niles' shirt and was gently letting her fingers tickle his chest. "You know, Tom Cruise has nothing on you." she said softly in his ear, and slowly let her fingers trail a bit lower down his body.

"Hey!" Niles jumped a bit.

"What is it Niles?" CC asked innocently.

He stilled her hand and whispered back "Just watch the movie."

"What? Are you telling me that you're not interested in what I have to offer?"

"No, I'm just saying that if you start something, I'll have to finish it, and everyone is still awake…you're anything but quiet…it might a bit embarrassing for you seeing as there are at least three and half hours left on this flight."

"Are you saying that I can't be quiet?" she looked a little peeved.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." he answered with a smile. "I know that you can be more .. subdued… but never enough to get away with it here…without anyone noticing…"

"What about you? I've heard "Oh God CC" in every one of the places we've tried, including the Walmart."

"Well, I've never had to be quiet. But I'm British, so being reserved and subdued isn't a stretch for me. I wouldn't be the problem here Babs."

"I smell a bet. What kind of terms are we looking at?" CC questioned.

"A bet, hmmm? Could be interesting…I think we should raise the stakes a little. How about we do something we've never done before?"

"What are you thinking Butler Boy?" CC brought her leg up under her to face him in the seat, very interested in what her man had to say.

"Ok, how about a little mutual pleasure. The first one to get the other one off wins. Obviously, making any noise forfeit's the win as well. We can only use one hand. The way we're sitting actually works out pretty fairly since I will use my left and you your right."

"Sounds like … fun! So what does the winner get?"

"Slave duty?" they both agreed.

"Oh yeah, when I win, the first task you have to perform is to keep going" Niles said smugly.

"Keep going?" she looked a little confused, and then quickly got what he meant. "Well, when I win, you shall perform the same task for me. Deal?" they shook hands on it and then CC excused herself to go to the bathroom. "I'll be back…" she kissed him quickly and headed off.

When she got back to her seat, he lifted the blanket for her. She was wearing a mid-length skirt with a very convenient slit on the side. She whispered to him "I made it a little easier on you…" and she showed him her panties before putting them in her purse.

"Mean. That was just mean."

"So, when does this little bet start?"

"How about we just keep watching the movie, we can start when it's over?"

"I'll watch the movie a while, but I don't know if I can wait until it's all over. I'm already thinking of all the ways I'm going to use my slave time…oh yeah, how much time were we going for on this bet?"

"How about 24 hours…but doesn't have to be consecutive?"

"Oooh, sounds great." she cuddled in closer under the blanket, and nibbled softly on his earlobe.

"Witch…you really don't play fair."

"Why should I start now?" she grazed his nipple through his shirt and he let out a low moan. "Ha, this will be easier than I thought…you're already moaning."

"It doesn't count yet, now does it?" he hissed and then pretended to focus on the movie again, as he casually let his own hand roam a little. He pinched her nipple quickly, never taking his eyes off the screen. She immediately felt the heat pool at her core and knew that it was going to be a tougher win then she'd been letting on.

When the subway scene came on, they nodded at each other that this was the official start of the bet. They both sat in their seats facing forward with their legs a little apart. CC undid Niles' fly and reached under his boxers to release him. She wasn't surprised to find that he was already hard. She had to admit that the whole idea of the bet had turned her on just by thinking about it, and knowing Niles' as she did, he was obviously feeling the same way.

Niles' left hand reached across her thigh, lingering a bit at the edge of the slit on the skirt. He watched her suck in her breath at the contact and knew that he did stand a chance of winning. He moved his hand further under the skirt, and could feel the heat between her legs as he neared her center. He was already getting a cocky self-satisfied grin of having won the game when her hand wrapped around him and it was all he could do from not gasping.

CC had seen the grin on his face and was oh so happy to see it wipe right off at her contact. She knew that the thrill of the whole game was part of the turn on, and she would have to concentrate if she was going to win. She started applying pressure near the tip of Nile's penis and then slowly let her hand glide down to the base of the shaft. She loved watching his face when she did this to him, but today was particularly pleasant as she saw how much restraint he had to use and how hard he was biting down on his lip.

Her observations of him would have to wait, as the slight pressure Nile's was applying to her most sensitive area made her close her eyes. "Wow" she thought, "he is so good at this."

"Hello Mr. Brightmore, would you care for a beverage?" The voice of the flight attendant startled both of them, as neither had heard the service cart roll up next to them.

"Uchmmm oh… " Niles cleared his throat, "no thank you. CC, do you want anything?"

CC forced herself to remain calm, especially since Niles had not stopped what he was doing to her. "Uh…no…no I'm fine." she said, her voice about an octave lower than normal. Her breathing was a bit laboured, a fact the attendant caught on to right away. "Are you sure you're ok Miss Babcock? You look a bit flushed, maybe you should turn on the air, it does get a bit stuffy in here."

"Thank you… I am a little warm. Would you mind showing me how to turn it on?" she asked sweetly, returning the favour to Niles and giving him a not so gently tug. He shifted just as the flight attendant went to turn on the air, and therefore bumped her and she almost tumbled on top of them.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time. "No, I'm sorry" insisted Niles. And both he and CC stopped their ministrations while the air was turned on and they waited until the flight attendant moved on to the elderly couple.

"Ok, back on" CC said to him as she started applying even more pressure and trying to get Niles' over the edge so she could win…and eventually get to where she wanted too. Niles, of course, would not admit defeat so easily, so he upped the pressure as well.

Soon, they were both breathing in short gasps, biting back the moans that would normally be slipping from their lips. CC could feel that familiar feeling creeping up on her and she swore to herself. Her body was betraying her, and she could feel herself grinding into Niles' hand. She stilled her hips by sheer force of will and doubled her efforts at getting Niles' there first.

Niles' knew he only had a few moments left before the game was up for him and at this point, so he shifted his fingers a bit and knew when CC tensed up beside him that he had hit the spot that might make him win. Actually, the hardest part for him now was just staying like this and not pouncing on CC. He had a unbelievable urge to nail her to her seat and the only thing stopping him was the possibility of winning this bet.

In fact, it only took another minute and CC knew she had lost. She gave in to the feeling and crashed over the edge. She did so in silence, figuring that at least she would not give him any more ammunition then necessary. He stayed with her until her breathing slowed and then she half turned towards him.

"Ok, you won. What a great way to lose though!" she whispered sultrily in his ear. "Now, I think I still have something to do"

His eyes met hers and he thanked her for keeping her word. She kept her right hand on him, but now also brought her left hand to his chest. Since she had already lost, she figured the rules didn't apply anymore. She leaned in a little closer to him, kissing his ear and nuzzling his neck. Running her fingers over one nipple than the next, she felt him twitching beneath her hand as she increased both pressure and speed. He turned his head to face her, capturing her lips with his as he found his release.

When he was finally able to speak again, he looked into her eyes, smiled and whispered "I won you know."

She groaned. "I know"

"But I'll give you the quiet part, you didn't emit a sound. Since I was wrong on that, I'll be extra nice to you during your slave time!" he finished with a smirk.

"Oh great" CC sighed. Since there was still over two hours left of their flight, she snuggled in closer. "How about we just get some sleep now? You can tell me what I have to do tomorrow ok?" She kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep is a very good idea Love." and he kissed the top of her head and let himself drift off with ideas of how he would use the slave time dancing around in his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Niles claims some of his winnings

* * *

Chapter 12

Let's go slave, you should be done by now

They had met with producers at CBS that morning, and we scheduled to meet the staff and the writers Monday morning. Niles had enjoyed watching CC schmooze the executive team and was very impressed with the way she handled them. He told her as much as they were in the elevator going back to their room.

"You are quite a woman, you know?"

"I know." She laughed softly. "What made you realize it? Besides the fact that you're sleeping with me, I mean." He shared her smile, and led her off the elevator as it had reached their floor.

"I was watching you today, in that conference room with all those big shots. And yes, you're the Bitch of Broadway, but still, this is not New York. And it didn't phase you at all. You had them eating out of your hand, and now, they are the ones chasing you. I mean, I always knew you were the brains, but seeing you go at it...well, it's just...impressive." He leaned in behind her as she put the key in the lock of their door. "...and quite arousing." He breathed softly in to her neck.

CC shivered at that...she was amazed at how a simple touch or word from him could send her reeling. Her bitchy, icy, cold persona melted away at his mere presence.

They had just walked into the suite when Niles said "Ok Babcock, I'm calling in my winnings. It's a little after one now. I have a few things to do before I get to enjoy part of my prize, so you have just over a couple of hours of freedom left, because from 4pm until midnight, you are to be completely subservient to me." He looked at her with his cocky, sideways grin, looking every bit like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Now? I thought you would be cashing in on that when we got back to New York." CC replied.

"Oh no, I can't wait until we get back..."

"Yes, but at home, you could make me dust, clean, do the cooking..."

"Oh no... that's not what I want to do with my slave. I have much more interesting things in mind for you..."

* * *

It was a little before five now, and CC was in full blown slave mode. Niles had left her for a little while, saying he had some errands to run before she would be "in service", and she was now just finishing the first task he had her do.

"Let's go slave, you should be done by now" Niles stated as he knocked at the bathroom door, repeating word for word what she had said a few months ago when he was bound to her so she wouldn't reveal his secret.

"Really Niles, this is so childish." She said as she came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"Of course it's childish...but that's what makes it fun! And it's never stopped us before. Now turn around, let me get a good look at you."

She gave him a dirty look, but did as he asked. She had lost the bet, and was not going to welch on the terms. When she faced him again, the smirk on his face had been replaced with a loving smile and his eyes had darkened with desire.

"CC...you are incredibly beautiful. I like this look on you...don't get me wrong, I don't think you should stay this way...but I'm definitely going to enjoy you as a redhead for a few nights." The impish grin was back.

"A few nights?" CC questioned "I thought you would get this out of your system today. I'm don't think this look is really me..."

"Oh baby... this look..." he stepped nearer, and ran his finger across the top of the towel, just above her breasts, making her shiver " is perfect for you. Well...nearly perfect." He hooked his finger at the corner of the towel and pulled it off her, leaving her completely bare to him. "Ah...now it's perfect." He leaned in and gave her a light kiss.

"Ok slave, " he went back to the bed. " come and undress me."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and then walked over and matter-of-factly started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He brought his hand up to still hers.

"No, no... more sensually, with more fire. Imagine that you find me attractive." He joked, she started smiling at him. "I know... it's Christmas morning, and I'm the present you've always wanted and you get to unwrap me." He said lightly, but as he locked eyes with her, his tone become completely serious "You know, pretend you love me."

She nodded, and then knelt in front of him, pushing his legs apart slightly so she could get close enough to perform her _duty_. She brought her hands up to his chest, caressing him as she reached for the next button to undo. As she pushed it through the button hole, she leaned up to him and kissed the bit of newly exposed flesh, and then blew lightly where her lips had just been. It was Niles' turn to shiver.

She continued that way until the shirt was on the floor next to the bed, and then she started on his belt. She made Niles lean back on his elbows, and slowly, agonizingly, she popped the button of his pants and undid his fly, grazing his very firm length on the way.

"Oh baby, that's exactly what I meant" Niles groaned.

Tugging at his pants, she slipped her fingers in at his waist and got a hold of his boxers and took her time getting them off him. He wasn't wearing any socks, having been in his boat shoes in the hot weather. CC took the time to let her hands linger on his calves and thighs, as she moved in closer to him.

"Niles?" she asked softly.

"Yes Love?" he sat up to be closer to her.

"Is it alright if I don't pretend?"

He looked at her, shaking his head a bit to get some blood back up from where it had already gone, and slightly confused he asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it is ok that I do find you attractive? That I can't wait for Christmas morning to unwrap you? That I do love you with all my heart?" She was smiling completely, however Niles did detect something...vulnerable in her eyes.

"Oh CC!" he pulled her up and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly for a few moments before replying. "I know we have our fun, and our banter is how we treat each other, but I want you to know that loving you has never been a game for me either." Kissing her fully on the lips, he pulled away before the passion he felt overtook him and continued "You never have to pretend with me, ever. Oh, I fully intend to collecting on the whole terms of the bet, but you can be sure that it's only a game...I love you, all of you...and I'm so deliriously happy to continue to hear that you do too." He kissed her and hugged her again before rolling them both back on the bed.

CC's heart was full of happiness that she had never even though possible. Every day she spent with this man continued to amaze her at how wonderful life could be. "Ok lover, what do I have to do now?" she asked him playfully.

Niles pulled her on top of him. "Well, since you're the slave, you have to please me. I leave it up to you how you choose to do that." Giving her a fake stern look, he added "Don't disappoint me now... I can be quiet a harsh Master if I have to be."

"I'll keep that in mind..._**Master**_" rocking her hips slightly to add emphasis to that last word.

She leaned over him and sucked at one, and then the other of his nipples, pulling low growls from him. As she moved up to nuzzle his neck, his hands came up and stroked her back, lowering to grab her butt.

She whispered lustily into his ear "Oh _**Master**_, does this mean that you'll be _pleasing _me too?"

"Only if you're really good." Niles answered, keeping to his role.

"No one has ever complained before." she tossed back, gently nipping at that sensitive spot she had discovered at the base of this throat, while pressing her core more firmly across his length.

At the mention of other lovers, Niles pulled her even more firmly against him and growled "There will be no talk of anyone else other than me while you are in my bed, **wench**!" and he silenced her laugh with his mouth.

True to her word, CC **was **really good, and soon, they were both nearing the edge. "God Niles, this is... ugn...oh...I'm so close...I'm going to..."

"Yes, my little harlot, you're going to cum now...you have been ... _very_...good. I always reward those that serve me well." He proceeded to flip them over and brought her leg up over his hip, giving him just the extra depth that he needed to send her crashing into bliss and with one final thrust, he joined her, and then let himself drop on top of her as they both breathed heavily.

"Oh Love, I'm sorry, I must be crushing you." Niles said, as he started to get up.

"No Niles" she wrapped her arms around him. "I love your weight on me...stay..."

He left most of his weight on her, keeping his arms at the ready should she change her mind, and rested his head in her neck. They stayed that way for a few moments and then he looked up at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm hungry!"

"Me too, actually. Do you want to go out, or order room service?" she asked.

"Oh, we're definitely ordering room service... There are still a few things I need to get done with my slave time!" he winked at her and she groaned. "First, order us something to eat while I go get a shower."

"Ok, _master_" she said through her teeth, feigning annoyance.

"Oh and CC...make sure you also get a plate of fruit, with whipped cream...and that sticky caramel that you like so much..." Her surprised look quickly changed to desire as she watched him head into the bathroom. She had just started dialing when he popped his head back around the door and added " Oh, we won't need any bananas though..." he waggled his eyebrows as he walked into the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Niles still has a bit more slave time to play with.

Sorry this has taken so long to get out there. I've been busy and then the holidays. And there were other stories to write. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Do as I say**

"You can't be serious, Niles!" CC scoffed.

"Oh but I am, Babcock, I am." The almost evil twinge to his voice scared her a little, and turned her on even more. "Now go change, I'm sure room service will be here any minute."

"You are so lucky I love you, _Master_." CC stormed into the bathroom holding the change of clothes in her hand.

Niles looked at the door close behind her and his expression immediately softened, "Don't I know it." Sighing softly, he shook his head and quickly set the rest of his plan into motion.

When CC returned to the room a few moments later, Niles was nowhere to be seen. There was a note on the little breakfast table with instructions as to what she was expected to do next. First, she went to the door to unlock it, and then walked back to the little table and sat in the chair facing the door. Draping the soft, red silk robe open, so that the almost completely see through matching teddy she word under was visible, she settled herself as she had been instructed. She looked over the note again:

Unlock the door.Sit at the far seat of the table.Drape the robe open; I want to be able to almost see your breasts.Do not cross your legs, lean back slightly and arch your back.Don't move until I say soNot a sound except this dialogue when room service gets here  
"Come in""Just bring that over here" and wave him seductively over to the tableWhen he has put the food in front of you, look right at him and lick your lips, saying "I can't wait to taste that."And then as he's about to leave, grab the bill on the table, motion for him to come closer to you and purr "thanks for the service, Bell Boy" and you place the bill right in his belt and dismiss him.  
(* Don't worry baby, I'll be here the whole time. You're safe. And remember, don't let on...)

_Where is he?_ She didn't have time to think about it as the touch of his hand on her thigh startled her. Biting her tongue, she remembered how he had underlined "No sound" and her mind reeled at what she guessed he was about to do.

Niles moved his mouth along her thigh, kissing the creamy flesh softly. Seeing her in the red lace had him seriously reconsidering his plan. Thankful that he hadn't imposed any restraints on his own behaviour, he quickly popped the snap on the crotch of the teddy, and brought his finger up to touch her.

CC held back a moan, she'd learned enough with Niles in the last couple of weeks to know that when they played, he took it seriously and there would be consequences if she didn't cooperate. Of course, the consequences were almost as enjoyable as the game itself, making it hard to choose sometimes. When his tongue replaced his hand however, she stopped thinking altogether. It wasn't long before she felt that familiar tingling rush through her, and she silently cursed the room service waiter when he knocked at the door.

Thankfully, Niles did slow down his ministrations slightly, giving her a chance to gather her thoughts and actually be able to speak. The minute she said "Come in", it was as if she had spoken to Niles and not the man behind the door, for her lover delved his tongue into her core as far as it could go. Gripping the edge of the table, CC concentrated on what she was supposed to say as the waiter entered the room.

"Just bring...uhm...that over...here" CC tried to sound as nonchalant as she could, given that Niles was flicking his tongue over the already very tight bundle of nerves.

The waiter was no more than nineteen, and she saw his eyes widen as he took in her appearance. CC stilled herself as much as possible, but she knew he could see the flush of her cheeks and she could do nothing for the slight trembles that raked through her at an increasingly alarming pace.

The waiter brought the tray of food over and placed it on the table, quickly removing the covers for her approval. She caught the young man's eye and tried to remember what she was supposed to do. Niles, of course, had not relented in his assault on her senses, and CC knew she had to get the waiter out of the room soon. Taking a breath to speak, her timing coincided with a particularly vivid lick from Niles, "Oh God," she moaned, "I can't wait to taste that." Seeing the shock in the face of the young man, and feeling Niles chuckle against her thigh, she grabbed a piece of fruit and popped it in her mouth, "Oh, the cherries are so juicy and ripe." Her words made the young waiter blush and she felt Niles dig his fingers into her thigh.

"Ahem," the waiter cleared his throat in a rather high pitched wheeze, "Will there be anything else?"

CC motioned him closer, picking up the bill from the table. She brought her hand to just below his navel, letting it linger for a moment, before pulling him a bit closer by the belt. Tucking in the twenty dollar bill a little deeper than necessary, she purred "Thanks for the service, Bell boy". The young man thought he might make a mess in his pants right there, wondering what else this amazing woman had in store. The disappointment was evident in his face as she patted the bill dismissively, and added "Please close the door on your way out." He didn't think to argue with her though, and left the room slightly dazed and very happy.

The minute the door closed, Niles increased his attention to finish what he had started. He didn't stop until he brought her to a gut wrenching orgasm that left her breathless and spent. CC fought to catch her breath as Niles scooted out from under the table, a very self-satisfied look on his face.

"So my little slave, did you enjoy our little game?"

"Niles, that was..." She paused, deciding to tease him a bit. After all, he did have her come on to a complete stranger. "Fun, yes. You should have seen that boy's face; I didn't think he was going to make it to the door. I almost felt bad for him. From the outline in his trousers, you know, I considered giving him some relief. It's been quite a while since I've been with a younger man."

Niles grabbed her by the forearm and brought her tightly against him, "It's a good thing you didn't act on that CC," he whispered harshly, "I don't take well to sharing my _things_." Kissing her hard, she could taste herself on his lips, "As agreed, until midnight tonight, you'd do well to remember that you are mine." He kissed her again, showing her that he meant business.

His kissed served only to fuel her passion for him, and she saw the love in his eyes for her behind the words in the game they were playing. "Oh Niles, I'm yours for much longer than that." She admitted freely, as he possessively swept her in his arms with only the thought of staking his claim in his mind.

Suddenly, a light bulb went on over his head, and his scheming mind took over. Laying her on the bed, she looked quizzically at him as he went to the bathroom and then stopped at his drawer on the way back to the bed.

"You broke dialogue a little earlier." Niles offered seriously. "You'll have to pay for your mistake now."

CC trembled slightly at the seriousness of his tone. "What do you want me to do?"

"Close your eyes." Niles brought his silk tie up around her head and made sure that it was on snugly. Then he took one of the two sashes that he had brought from the hotel robes and tied one wrist to the headboard, and then used the second one to secure her other wrist. "I'll be right back."

CC pulled lightly at her bindings. There was no way she could get out of them, and though she risked a peek, the tie ensured she was blind to his plan. I wonder what's he's going to do to me? "Oooh, that's cold" she squealed as the dollop of whipped cream dropped onto her right nipple.

"Cold? Well, I wouldn't want you to be cold..." Niles lightly bantered back, quickly dropping his head down to cover the nipple through the negligee. The mix of the whipped cream, the lace and the hard little nub had his senses reeling in mere seconds. _Steady old man, there's still a ways to go_. Enjoying how she squirmed under him, he dropped another spoonful on the other breast, prolonging both their pleasure.

Niles fed her a few pieces of fruit, kissing the juices that dribbled out of her mouth in between bites. He whispered words of love as well as expounding on all the naughty things he should do to her for disregarding his specific instructions earlier. When CC felt like she couldn't take it anymore, he took advantage of the fact that her teddy was still undone at the crotch, and used the whipped cream and his tongue to bring her sweetly over the edge once again.

As she panted, trying to regain her breath, she felt the bed dip near her head. His mouth near her ears made goose bumps rise all over her body and she shivered as he spoke simply, "My turn". He kissed her earlobe, gently sucking it and then let his tongue trail down to her jaw. Pushing it into her mouth, he worked her into a frenzy so great that she almost cried in disappointment when he took his mouth from hers, and eagerly took him in when he brought his length for her to taste. "Woman," he growled. Again, the pleasure she gave him made him rethink the plan. _She must be a witch_. Strengthening his resolve, Niles removed himself from her ministrations and got off the bed.

"Where you going?" she whimpered, confused.

"To get the sticky caramel, of course." She groaned at his answer. CC heard him walk into the other room and then swear. Niles came quickly back into the room, and she heard the rustling of clothing.

"They forgot the caramel. I'm just going to go down and get it." Niles told her.

"What?" CC was more than confused. "Now?"

"Oh yes, darling. I have a whole plan in my head, and I need that caramel to finish it." Niles chuckled softly. Leaning in close to her ear again, he whispered softly "Trust me. I promise that everything will be alright." He kissed her and CC felt a slight shiver as she heard leave the bedroom and then out the main door.

* * *

A knock at the door a short while later pulled her from her thoughts. "Niles?" she queried to the room. When he didn't answer, and the knocking became more insistent, CC pulled at the bindings again to see if she could get loose. "Come back later," she finally shouted, "I'm tied up right now." She chuckled softly at her own play on words, and stopped suddenly when she heard the door open anyway. "I said to come back later," she yelled, with more of an edge to her voice this time.

"CC, I'm back." Niles said to reassure her. "Robert, the young man from before, insisted on coming up with me."

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss," Robert said, "but your husband told me I had forgotten the caramel earlier. He said you would understand, but I insisted on coming up myself. Given the nice tip you gave me before, I didn't feel right accepting it when I had screwed up the order."

CC was impressed by the young man's honesty and upbringing, and given other circumstances; she would have likely given him another twenty to reward his character. However, the situation she was in now, she couldn't really do anything about it.

"That's quite alright Robert. I appreciate you taking the time." CC told him.

"Actually, I was really looking forward to handing it over to you myself. Won't you come out here so I can apologize to your properly."

"Yeah CC, come on. The boy came all the way up here to talk to you personally." Niles tossed back to her.

CC wanted to throttle Niles. _What is he up to?_ "Niles, dear, you know I really can't at the moment, I'm in the middle of something and I would just appreciate it if we could talk later." Her voice was strained.

"I'm finished my shift in a few minutes. I really need to give this to you in person. I'll just come in there, it won't take a moment."

"Hang on young man," Niles stopped him. CC breathed a sigh of relief. "If you're going in there, I insist on coming with you."

_Oh it's all part of the game_. Immediately CC relaxed a little. They had only thus far toyed with the idea of a threesome, but she trusted Niles implicitly and knew he would never make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with. She was a little jealous that Niles would get to see the young man's face when he found her in the room and she wouldn't, but her thoughts were interrupted by the gasp from the bedroom door as they both walked through it.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." CC heard him move closer.

"Thank you Robert." CC hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. She couldn't deny that she was a bit excited by the whole thing though.

"After what I saw earlier, I knew you would be." Robert paused, and then she him say, "Sir, May I?"

"I don't blame you for asking young man. She is lovely." Niles deep voice resonated through the room. "I think she would like that, Robert. She was saying before how she had found you to her liking. She even told me that she felt a little bad about giving you such a show and making you leave abruptly. Seems only fair that she should deal with the consequences of her actions, don't you think?"

It was CC's turn to gasp. _What is he saying? Is he really going to let the boy_... "Oh!" she shouted in surprise as she felt the bed move under the weight of another person on it. The boy hadn't wasted a second, going right for her breasts, kneading them roughly.

"Slow down, young man. This is how she likes it." Niles guided Robert's hands with his words, telling him how to move and where to touch. CC tried to fight the pleasure that the boy was causing, but Niles' voice confused her senses, reeling her in, caressing her almost more than the actual hands were. When Robert brought his tongue down to suck at one of her nipples, she realized how far Niles was ready to let him go.

"Please don't." she half cried. _Where is Niles? Why hadn't he stopped him? He had to be able to see that she needed him. _"Please..."

"Please what, CC?" A soft, familiar voice whispered in her ear at the same time as the hand pinched her nipple.

"Niles?" CC half moaned. "What's going on? Where's the boy?" Niles now had both hands on her breasts, stroking the nipples through the light fabric, and started kissing her neck. "God that's good." CC felt herself succumbing to his charms and then panicked again at the thought that the waiter was in the room. "Where's the boy? I ... take the blindfold off Niles."

Niles gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled the tie from her face. When her eyes adjusted to the light in the room, she looked everywhere but it was just the two of them. "How? The voice? I know that wasn't you before?"

Niles just held up her little tape recorder; the one she had used to lord his marriage proposals over him with. "Amazing what fifty dollars can get you these days..."

"You are so lucky I'm tied up right now, Tidy Bowl." CC threatened and allowing relief to wash over her knowing that it had been Niles all the time.

"And that's why you're going to stay that way." Niles smiled broadly. "Admit it, I had you going there. You really thought I would let some young stud in our room?"

"Well...I knew you were playing. I know you can go pretty far." CC searched out his eyes.

"Oh CC, I promise, if and when we ever decide to let another person into our bed, it will not be a one-sided decision. It's too personal, too important and...it definitely would be a woman!" Niles added the last bit to lighten the tone of the conversation.

"Untie me," CC demanded, fighting against the ties.

"Oh no...I haven't had my turn yet." Niles' eyes darkened as he quickly divested himself of his clothing and moved towards her. Claiming her mouth with his, he swiftly thrust into her, bringing a moan from both their lips.

"So, were you as turned on when you thought they were his hands, as you are by mine?" Niles asked as he caressed one of her breasts, and continued slowly stroking in and out.

"I was very turned on by the way you directed him." CC answered truthfully, " Your voice, the way you told him how to touch me. It was an extremely erotic experience. I know you might not believe me," CC sucked in her breath before continuing, and had to wait a few seconds as the slight wave rocked through her, "but I really thought that his hands felt familiar. I may not have known that it was you, but my body seemed to."

Niles dipped down and moved the lacy fabric away with his chin, taking her nipple unhindered in his mouth. Rolling his tongue across the areola, he loved the way she sighed into him.

"Please Niles, please untie me. I want to...I need to touch you." CC pleaded.

Seeing the look of pure passion and desire in her face, he pulled at the sashes freeing her from her bindings. She immediately brought her hands behind his head and pulled him to her for a searing kiss.

Niles didn't need much more encouragement. He brought her leg up to his shoulder and drove himself deeper. Feeling her tighten around him was all it took to bring his release as he spilled himself inside her, ripping his name from the back of her throat as she joined him in utter bliss.

"I love you so much CC. Thank you for trusting me."

"Always, Butler Boy, always!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Nanny nor the show, if I did...I would have made them all happy!

A/N: I haven't done a story just on my own for a while, so I hope you like it. Just a little afternoon delight. Gets a little intense. Definitely mature audience.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Chastity**

"Niles? Niles? Niles!" CC questioned more and more loudly as he pulled her through the back of the convention center. "Where are we going?"

"Shhh, trust me a minute." Niles answered back.

CC did just that. _He has never let me down so far, why would he start now?_ Niles pushed a partially glassed door open and rushed CC through it. "What?" she asked harshly.

"We don't have a lot of time, Chastity." Niles slightly scolded. "You know what you need to do."

CC shivered at hearing him use her first name. She loved hearing him call her all of the pet names and bantering insults that he had come up with throughout the years. The first times he'd called her CC, she thought she'd swoon right there it sounded so amazing. However, when he used her first name, she absolutely caught on fire. It also meant that Niles was going to be telling her what to do and that she had better listen. The slave time she had owed Niles by losing the bet had actually let them discover some new facets to their relationship. Somehow, throughout the games and the adventures, they had concurred that when he would use her first name; their roles were now very well defined. She could still play, and he encouraged her to, however he was very much in charge.

"Chastity?" Niles asked, more firmly this time. "We only have a limited amount of time before your presence is again required for the benefit. I suggest you stop wasting it." His tone did not leave much room for discussion. They had done this before. She knew where he was going and how much she would love getting there. Glancing around the room, she saw the place where she needed to go, and then noticed that the door when they had entered from was not completely closed.

"Uhm, Niles?" she nodded towards the door with her head.

"I'm perfectly aware the door is not fully closed, my dear. I thought it would add a little something tonight if there was a real possibility of getting caught." His voice dropped so low at the last words that CC physically felt her knees go weak. She walked over to the chair and quickly disrobed; laying out her cocktail dress on the nearby rack to ensure it would still be wearable after their little tryst. Thankfully, the chair faced the back of the room, so if someone were to come in, they wouldn't see her right away.

"Close your eyes, Chastity," Niles instructed softly, his voice carrying softly on his warm breath near her left ear. "I'm going to put these table napkins on your wrists. Even though you can easily take them off, you should consider them to be as tight as bound leather and not move your arms from the chair." He kissed her quickly at the nape of the neck and then covered her wrists with the small cloth. "There will be consequences if you move your hands or arms." The light tone he used did well to make the subtle threat even more serious.

CC again felt a shiver go through her, and a slight moan passed her lips.

"I know you're impatient, my Love, however I have a different game in mind tonight." Niles walked around her and sat in the chair facing her. "Tonight, I will not touch you. The only thing to caress your body with be the sound of my voice. Do you understand, Chastity?" Niles asked softly.

"Yes Niles" CC replied, already a little riled up.

Niles looked at her prone before him and could not contain the sigh the escaped his lips. "God woman, you're beautiful."

CC immediately smiled at the sound of his voice, happy to hear that even though he was running the show, she still had a bit of power in the game herself. "Thank you." She mouthed wordlessly.

Niles growled softly, and watched as CC's eyes fluttered shut and her body seemed to tense a little. "You like that, hmm, my witch?" He watched her squirm a bit, and her cheeks start to flush. "You know, from where I'm sitting, I can see the lights of the ball room just on the other side of the door. How many people would you say are out there tonight, hmmm?" Getting her to think about the possibility that one of those people could actually walk in here was part of his plan. "I imagine it would be quite a sight for them to see, the hostess sitting wanton on a chair, panting, breathless, as she rides out an incredibly intense and completely uncomparable orgasm. Don't you think so, Chastity?"

CC felt the heat pooling at her core and shifted a bit on the chair, hoping to increase or cause some friction and help alleviate the tension that was already starting to build. "Mmmm, Niles, keep talking."

"Chastity? What are you thinking? You're looking a little flush. Are you...hot?" Niles smirked.

CC could hear the impish tone in his voice and had a sudden urge to throttle him. Before she could do anything though, he repeated her name in such a tone that a full force of delicious shivers shot down her spine and fanned the fire that was already burning within her. CC darted her tongue out to moisten her lips and heard him gasp. _That's it Butler Boy, that's it. We'll see who takes who in this little game._

"Can you picture it, Chastity? My tongue is brushing softly over your lips, and now more insistently. I don't want to just kiss you, I'm taking your mouth Chastity." Niles undid the top button of his shirt. His arousal had already started to strain in his pants and he wondered how he was going to keep his word and not touch her. "Are you yielding? Do you want me to kiss you with such force?"

CC pushed her hips a bit more forward, and actually hooked her ankles around the base of the chair. Rocking her hips a bit, she was more than turned on. "Oh yes Niles, please kiss me."

"Keep that image Chastity. I'm right there, my hands on your breats. I know you feel them, my fingers graze your nipples, " The sharp intake of breath from CC made Niles twitch, "I'm leaving your mouth now, to take one of them instead. I know you like that, Chastity" Niles undid his pants and slowly unzipped his trousers. The sound of the zipper reached CC's ears and she became even more aroused knowing that he was now in need of some relief.

"I can hear you like this too..." CC whispered hoarsely. _Damn, he's already got me speaking funny._

"There was no stipulation that I was not to enjoy this, Chastity." He freed himself and couldn't believe how hard he already was. Niles then kept talking to her as he slowly stroked himself. His words fanned the flame within her and her sighs turned him on even more. It wasn't long that every hard breath or rushed gasp was sending the other in an erotic tailspin. Niles could see CC's knuckles had gone white where she gripped the chair. He smiled when he saw the napkins had not moved at all and was enjoying watching her chest heave as her whole body participated in the feelings coursing through her. Niles almost lost it when he heard her say "Niles, I'm going to cum."

Steeling himself with every bit of strength he had, he simply told her, "Open your eyes, Chastity" The second she did, he began pumping in earnest. His eyes connected with hers as he felt his own climax overtake him. "Oh God...CC...I'm..." as she crashed over the edge.

Seeing him lose control and hearing him fall out of character enough to call her CC had the same effect on her and she pushed her whole body forward to ride the wave for as long as she could.

A little while later, when they were somewhat presentable, Niles pulled her to him in a tight embrace. "I love you, CC Babcock. That was amazing!" He crushed his lips down to hers, leaving her mouth only when the need for air was greater.

"I love you too, Niles." CC answered, taking his hand and leading him back to the door, and with a small sigh, "The real world beckons again."

Niles stopped her before they entered the main room again. "CC, I know this is a game, and we enter roles, and we have a good time." Seeing her face, he amended quickly, "A GREAT time, A FANTASTIC time." Getting her nod of approval, he continued "I need you to know that it is real, that for the time we play the game, it is a part of us and it can't be taken away. Every time is different, and I have burned those images in my mind. Sometimes, I'm not even thinking about that, and one of those images pops up while I'm making dinner and I have to stop and hold on to the counter. I've had to start carrying a change of underwear to work because I'm having the reactions of eighteen year-old boys." Niles smiled at this comparison, "I love it, mind you. Keeps me young." CC laughed a little. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you because of those things, but also because of everything else." Niles took her in his arms and kissed her warmly again.

"So, I'm guessing there will be more of these kinds of games then?" CC inquired seemingly uninterested.

"Of course there will be more, woman!" Niles answered with conviction, kissing her again.

CC looked up at him as he put his hand on the door, "I know it's real Niles," she said. Placing her hand over her heart, she locked her gaze to his, "In here, and in here, " she pointed to her head, "Everything we've done, said, lived is stored." Hearing him groan slightly, she added "Don't worry baby, I mostly only remember the good stuff, definitely the great stuff and only a few moments that are not so pleasant...to make sure we don't do those again."

Niles pushed open the door and pulled her through, "I know, CC, I definitely know."


End file.
